About Her: The Monologues and Rants of Naddie Pt 1
by Morigal2
Summary: Chasing Pavements Pt. 1: Naddie is at it again! After an incident that was totally not her fault, Naddie stays in Alabama with a friend, but when things start to stir and cleaned up messes are destroyed, Naddie figures out that she may never come back home.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot of Dionysus and his relationship with his daughter. I did this for creative writing, and then I said, "Hmmm, maybe I should post this for My Beautiful Immortal, and Percy Jackson. Well any who please enjoy, and chapter four for Rabbit Heart will be posted this Friday. The day before I see the Hunger Games, it's only fair. Please feel free to review, much appreciated. **

_The Visit_

It's been raining for weeks, not even a tiny drop of sun to peak through the dark clouds. The trees shuddered as the leaves were violently ripped from their homes, and blown off to the merciless sea down the road. I watched from my window, and took a deep breath. "Home….what Home, there is no home to go back to", I thought to myself. I could see my murky reflection through the glass; my brown skin, the freckles, and violet eyes were all to be seen from my view. I sat back down on the window seal, rested my head on my knees, and continued to stare at the storm.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I heard my bedroom door creak as the knob turned, with a hint of discretion. The sudden sound of footsteps began, as I turned my head slightly to face the stranger. He was a white man, his black coarse curly hair, and growing beard complimented his facial features. He wore a purple dress shirt under his black suit, and wore a pair of clean black shoes. I remember my mother describing my birth father as a man of no taste, but due to the horrible event that had occurred, it made sense that he would wear this for my benefit. He sat down on the corner of my bed and faced me; his violet eyes peered into my own. Then I remembered how my mother told me that I had his eyes and finally the unsettled feeling in my stomach, I knew he was my father.

He spoke first, "Nadira, I'm sorry for your loss". He said it formally, not a hint of fatherly pride.

"He had it coming, when my mother passed away, he changed", I replied.

I waited for a response from him, but he was busy staring at Frieda Kahlo's artwork on the wall, like that was more important than what I was going through. It angered me.

"You know, my step-father was a horrible man, not even to be called a man. He drank; he slept with all sorts of women, and got himself killed at bar fight. He always gambled, and we were always in debt. He had it coming", I explained bluntly.

His eyes weren't on the artwork anymore, now they stared into my first grade picture, and not a hint of empathy showed. I was about to get up and leave until I heard his sigh.

"You could stay with me for awhile, I'll take you in", he stated as if he had been practicing them for a long time.

That was my greatest wish since I was a little girl, for my dad to get back with my mom, and she would've never met Domingo. I would be at a better school, and my older siblings, Shawn and Kathleen would be home more. I finally knew how to answer.

"No", I replied

"No?" my father asked in a state of shock.

"I don't need to be taken in. My aunt, Mathilda, she's going to take me in and I'd be with my uncle, and I have my cousins over there too", I explained calmly.

There was a long silence, and I was afraid, but curious to see how he'd respond.

"I'd feel better if you stayed with me", he replied in a serious tone.

I felt something inside me pop, and as I tried to hold it down, it couldn't stay down. He'd show up after all these years and expect a relationship.

"Look, Sir, you really don't get me. The fact is that you pushed me away," I shout. "And I don't feel like being a burden on anyone anymore. I'd rather be with people I know".

Something in his face changed and it wasn't the anger, but an old ancient being that had been broken down and hurt for years.

"Nadira, I'm your father, and I'm going to take care of you. And I know I shouldn't have left, and I can't change the past but-".

"No, you can't. I know you will never be there for me, you are married to a woman who hates my guts, have two sons that despise my brother, and a happy apple pie life that my sister can't have. Don't worry about me", I cut in.

"Nadira, please", my father begged.

"You can go now and thank you for your condolences", my voice cracked a little, and my tears streamed down my face. "Just go like you always do", I thought to myself.

I could see his distressed face from the corner of my eye, and he gave a pained look like a man had watched his worst fear come true. He took a deep breath and got off my bed. I thought he was going to leave, but he walked over to my window seal and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart", he whispered, and with that he left the room.

I remembered when my mother told me, "He's your father, but he's never there to save the day. He's a ghost, and he broke my heart". She was right, he's not there, and she was done waiting for him. Then me, their daughter, maybe I wasn't done waiting for him, but home…what home, there is no home to go back to.


	2. Chapter 2

Freeman 10

**Hello everyone, I haven't updated in a while but I went ahead and wrote all the chapters to Rabbit Heart and part one is finished. It will be updated on Friday, so stay tuned. Any who, this story is a sister story to Rabbit Heart about a certain character in the story. I'll leave to all of you to guess, but in the meantime read and enjoy.**

**Kayxden: I thought about it for a while and I decided I'd go for it. Most of the stories of Naddie's life are about ten pages long so it's going to be a hump, but thank you for your review. I took it to heart.**

**Benny Jude Road: This is no longer a one shot ^^. Thank you for your reviews as well. I always take them to heart. – your fan, Morigal2 **

"Sincerely, Naddie"

Naddie is your typical fourteen year old freshman in Cardinale High School who rarely talks and keeps her eyes on the ground. No one notices her until she opens her mouth or does something drastic. She is rebellious, highly intelligent, mysterious, sly, and very private. Naddie lives in the quiet area of South Carolina called Edisto Beach on 2032 Ocean view lane. Naddie isn't the next Beyonce or Angelina Jolie; her appearance is plain. She has brown skin with freckles here and there, chocolate brown hair, and dark violet eyes; nothing special. No one takes her seriously; they ignore her presence and it's just the way she likes it. Unlike most teenagers, Naddie believes in honesty, and that is rarely shown in most people. Who knew that somewhere down the road, she'd be a hero?

~ooo~

_Two days after the Visit_

The day of my step-father, Domingo Miramontes' funeral was freakishly sunny, hot, and cloudless which is South Carolina's typical weather mid-May. Staring at his coffin, reminded me of the life that we had before. _I remember mom cooking her famous Moroccan meals, Kathleen writing her poetry in the kitchen, and Shawn and Domingo playing soccer in the backyard. Everything was fine for my standards until mom was shot in a supposed house robbery. After that everything changed, Domingo sank into depression and became a drunk. Kathleen and Shawn went to some boarding school in Oregon and I was left alone with Domingo. _Silently, I look behind me to see the faces of his family, girlfriends, illegitimate children, gang, our neighbors, and possibly his drug dealer. This is sad, everybody came to see what he looked like after the beating of his life, and I have to sit here with these people. The people didn't wear black like me; they wore halter tops, revealing dresses, dirty jeans, provocative shirts, and red bandanas. I watch as the priest makes his sermon about redemption, forgiveness, blessings, and hope during this sad time. As I wonder whether I will dance on his grave, the priest motions for me to stand and say a few words. I look at the coffin about to be lowered in the ground, and I finally stand. I walk over to the podium and stare out towards the crowd. The audience's faces were etched with curiosity and scorn,

"Humph, she doesn't even look upset", one of his girlfriends says as she holds her fat baby in her arms. She wears a bright pink dress that clutches against her chest, and her hair is in a messy "up do". It isn't attractive at all, and it's bad enough that she wears this while she's holding her kid.

I feel the heat rise in my face and look at the coffin. I have all this anger for what he did to me; I remember the beatings, the filthy name calling, the drinking, the drugs, the prostitutes, and his gang. I turn away from the grave and let out a shaky breath,

"I-I uh I can't", I choked out and run away from the ceremony.

No one chases after me they all watch with faces etched with shock. Domingo's friends smirk, his girl's roll their eyes, his mother chokes back sobs, and the neighbors murmur to themselves.

"Ah, Cara, you need to keep your mouth shut", another one of his girlfriends shout.

"Oh—Oh, so you gonna do that on me. I'm his girlfriend, Lana", Cara shouts back

"Cow, please, he left you for me and now he's dead", Lana screams.

A fight breaks among the two. While people try to pull them apart, Domingo's friends, and drug dealers crack jokes about and his women.

I sit in the car leaving the door open, and silently cry. "_I'm alone, I'm actually alone", _I think to myself.

A woman walks over to my car and she stares me up and down,

"So", she inquires. "Where are you living"?

She is a heavy set woman with dark brown skin and euro gray hair. She has sharp eyes, a big nose, and big mouth. She wears her hair in a bob and wears a dark blue feminine suit. She gives the look that makes me want to runaway scared.

"Who are you?" I ask curiously.

The reaction on her face begins to harden, "That's the first problem we have", and she replies in a thick southern accent like me. "Nadira, my name is Sylvia Rose, and your real father, Mr. D, told me of your situation. You won't be living with your mother's family; you'll be living at your home with me".

My ears begin turn hot and heat rises to my cheeks, "What? He sent you. Why?" I ask in shock.

"Because he trusts you with people…He knows", she replies with a smirk.

~ooo~

_Two Weeks Later_

I was happy to finally go back to school. After a week of Sylvia Rose's nagging and days of "I'm sorry" from the neighbors, I was done. As soon as I enter the school, no one notices me, not even a glance, like usual. I didn't have a lot of friends only Rasu, Darwin, and Nuala, they were on this school trip for Science that I signed up for, but Sylvia didn't let me go. I arrive to Math class expecting to see Mrs. Voultour, but instead I see Sister Barlow. I try to avoid her piercing eyes but she captures me the moment I enter.

"Valarie, how glad I am that you come back after years", she said in shrill voice.

I hate when she uses my real name in class, there is only one person who can call me Valarie, and that's mother not her. I just kept my mouth shut. Sister Sibyl Barlow is a nun in Cardinale High School, she's a lack of a better word, witch. She looks like a witch, and acts like it. She has a long nose, bushy eye brows, a sharp chin, and a round face. She insists on wearing conservative dress suits with white gloves and expensive jewelry, mostly pearls. She has contacts and faded blonde long hair that resembles an actress's, Holly Golightly. She isn't nice to people, she's rude, nostalgic, proud, and what I'm about to find out a bigot.

"Well, I'm sorry about you step-father's death and I know that it's hard for you people during this recession, but things will come around and I know how you girls are always angry", she explains with a content expression.

"Excuse me; what did you just call me?" I ask in a dangerous tone.

Sister Barlow attempts to start math, but her comment set me off. I wasn't sure whether it was Sylvia Rose's rants or my monologues, but I open mouth.

"Sister Barlow", I shout. "What did you say to me?" I shout.

Sister Barlow turns towards me, "I said nothing, child", she replies.

"Bullcrap, you called me a derogative term", I shout, "That's why I hate your guts. You make me feel so sick, and you don't have the decency to admit that you are a bigot. How dare you? Who the heck do you think you are? I'll tell you. You are a coward, an insignificant broken down coward, and you call yourself a nun, Miss Barlow".

Sister Barlow's face was pale with fear, and all the students' mouths were partly open. They stare at me, and even the rabbit that was eating its food paused. I remain strong with a dignified face and my arms crossed as I stare at her daring her to say something.

"Valarie Miramontes, GET OUT MY CLASS AND GO TO THE OFFICE", she shouted in her shrill voice.

"Oh, I will", I shout back. "And when your butt is fired, I'm going to sue you. I'm going to sue your parish. I will destroy you, because no one deserves to be called that".

I grab my stuff, march out of the room, and slam the door hard behind, breaking the glass.

~ooo~

_15 minutes later_

I sit on the bench with my book bag, ready for the "You Are Expelled" speech from my principal, and avoid the staring students in the hall.

"Valarie Miramontes, come in", the principal calls.

I silently stand and walk inside his office. Sister Sybil storms out the room and pushes past me. I continue into the room and sit in front of the principal. I have never gotten into trouble before, and the students whisper of Mr. Ramussen being a horrible guy with a bad attitude, but they always get in trouble. Mr. Ramussen looks like he is in his late 70s, but he still has his dignity and youth. His eyes are watery and slanted, and his eyebrows bring his face together. He has a huge nose and thin lips. He wore a suit, with a bright red tie. He sits at his desk with his hands clasped over a folder with my name on it.

"Valarie Miramontes, we have decided to…give you detention for this whole week", he says gravely. "I do not want to hear that kind of language from you again and we have called your guardian, Mrs. Rose. She is very upset. You are to leave the school grounds, today; your statements have put a strain on our school motto. Tomorrow, your punishment will begin. Leave, Valarie".

I immediately stand grab my things and walk with haste to the door.

"Valarie", Mr. Ramussen says.

I turn to face him with relieved face.

"You should be happy that your teachers have stood up for you", he sharply mentions.

I nod with a timid face and quietly leave. I hear the door shut all by itself, and I sit back down on the bench. _It was over, thank God._ While I began to pull out my jacket from my book bag; I hear a conversation in the Principal's office.

"Yes, perfect"—"Yes, the money from the fundraiser will go to my bank account"—"Splendid"—"Don't tell anyone about this, and the money is mine"—"You, will get at 2,000, so stop complaining"—"I don't care about the students, or the teachers"—"this money will not go to Feed the Hungry"—"Good and you leave it at that".

I stare at the door and I feel like I will vomit

~ooo~

_Later on that night _

Sylvia Rose and I sit in Tess's Diner. I already got a beating with her belt, and I'm still limping. I watch her as she eats her ribs and sauerkraut and then I stare at my Classic Reuben, dumplings, and green beans. I finally take a bite out of my sandwich, "Should I tell her or keep my mouth shut?" I think to myself. I think about Mr. Perkins and his determination of making a rally for the fundraiser. We made so much money and now it's going to Mr. Ramussen's already wealthy stock.

"Mrs. Rose", I ask. "Mr. Ramussen is stealing money from a fundraiser for Feed the Hungry".

This gets Sylvia Rose's attention, "Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, I heard the conversation and everything" I explain. "That's at least $55,000 that can feed children in poor countries and I don't know what to do".

Mrs. Rose looks me up and down, "Get him, then", she whispers.

"What? What do mean get him?" I ask in confusion.

"These lying people at your school probably did it millions of times. You got in trouble for telling a woman to stop using derogative terms, honey. If you can do that, then you can do anything", Mrs. Rose explains.

"But I-Wait a minute. What was the belt for then?" I ask in anger, trying to watch my tone.

"Well, that was for breaking the door and you've been getting on my last nerve, Naddie", she replies as she crosses her arms.

"Well, I-never mind", I say and continue to eat my Reuben.

"Never mind, my butt, Naddie", she shouts. "Waitress, we need boxes".

A woman quickly runs to our table and puts the two boxes for on the table. Mrs. Rose puts all her food in the containers, and I copy her movements. She stands up with her purse and leaves with her glass of ice tea.

"Come on, child", she calls out.

"You are not serious", I call out to her as I pick up my box and my bag.

"Child, I said COME ON", she shouts as she starts the car outside.

I bolt out the door after her, I'm not sure what idea comes over her, but I hope it isn't what I think it is.

~ooo~

It was exactly what I thought she was going to do. We break inside the school and Sylvia's armed and dangerous with a hammer and what looks like a gun in her purse. The school looks different in the dark and I try not to slam against the trash cans. We walk towards Mr. Ramussen office, and find that it is locked. Mrs. Rose pulls put a bobby pin and undid the lock with ease, and she looks at me with a smirk.

"I'm not even going to ask", I whisper as I open the door.

I put on some gloves and open the file cabinet.

"What are we looking for, Child", Mrs. Rose whispers. "The money".

"No, we're looking for a bank statement for the fundraiser", I whisper back

The search is fruitless until, _the folder_, I run to the desk and use the bobby pin to unlock it and I find the folder.

"Mrs. Rose, I found it, give me the camera", I order.

Mrs. Rose gives me a stern look and I realize what I say, "Please".

~ooo~

_The Next Day_

I walk inside Mr. Ramussen's plain office and sit in the chair. I hear the door creak and the Principal comes in, "Good morning, Mr. Ramussen", I say. The principal jumps and looks in my direction, "Mrs. Miramontes", he shouts in shock. "What are you doing here", he asks.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you question, but I guess I'll be on my way", I press and walk coldly out the office.

The Principal looks irritated, "Please ask and be done with it", he orders.

I turn and stare at him, "Would you expose a truth or cover it up", I ask.

He looks completely taken off guard, "Well, I would expose it of course", he explains.

"Yeah, that's what I said", I reply and left the principal with his last few minutes of freedom.

With the help of Mrs. Milewski, Mr. Perkins, and other teachers, I organized an assembly which called everyone down to the auditorium. I stare out into the crowd and take a deep breath. Everyone's talking about and not staring at me, but Mrs. Milewski quiets everyone. For the first time, everyone looks at me.

"My Fellow Classmates, the fundraiser that we've done for Feed the Hungry was brilliant. We made over $55,000 that will feed the people in countries all around the world, and money that can go to building schools and houses. Money that will never make its destination. Students, the money is not benefitting the needy, hungry, and poor, but going to Mr. Ramussen's wealth. I brought you all here to expose this truth and to stop this from happening. So, I've called the authorities and they are here as we speak. I have the evidence of this and these pictures of the banking statement, and everything. This will stop and it will", I explain.

Everyone stares at me and suddenly the sound of applause. The teachers, the students, the janitors and office workers began to clap for me. I will never forget Mr. Ramussen's face while he was taken out of the school and of course Sister Sybil who rolled her eyes as her fellow sisters clapped. I was congratulated by the school president, and I didn't have to go to detention which was also a plus.

Sylvia Rose and I decide to eat at the Cheesecake Factory in Charleston, South Caroline; she eats the Chicken rice, and shrimp dinner while I eat my Jambalaya pasta.

"You did a good thing, Naddie", she shouts as she raised her wine glass to me. "I always knew there was a reason why your mother named you, Valarie".

"It was nothing", I laugh. "Besides we have Mr. Ramussen's son to deal with and Cardinale is all about heirs", I explain

"Yeah, but I know your Mama, and she is smiling down at you from heaven with the angels", Mrs. Rose says.

My eyes begin to water and for the first time in a long time I smile.

Copyright 2012 by Kathryn Freeman

10


	3. Chapter 3

15

Kathryn Freeman10

**Greetings ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to About Her: The Rants and Monologues of Naddie P1. ! Today, I wanted to do something different with this piece. The Tightrope is a prequel of Naddie's life with her step-father during her eighth year of middle school. I needed to do this piece because the next short story**_**, Pulling My Weight**_**, is about a road trip that Sylvia Rose, Kathleen, and Naddie take to New Orleans, Louisiana and it's focused on the mental damage that Domingo and their real father, Dionysus put on them. **

**Warning: {THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING; There is some strong language, abuse, mentions of drug use, and violence that some readers may find offending but if you can sit through Fringe, Vampire diaries, True blood, The Tudors, Family guy, South Park, and etc**_**. I think you'll be just fine**_**.} **

The Tightrope

"_When you get elevated; they love it or they hate it; you dance up on them haters; keep getting funky on the scene; while they jumping round you; they trying to take all your dreams, but you can't allow it. Cause baby whether you're high or low…Whether you're high or low, you got to tip on the tightrope" – Janelle Monae._

_**Dedicated to my Aunt Diane and my Uncle Sherman; you both are my angels **_

~…..~

**Five years ago from Sincerely, Naddie:**

I could still feel the sticky tears falling from my eyes and the loose snot dripping from my nose. As lay on the bed staring at my ceiling as the moon light shines through the closed window, I could still feel the pain on my lower back. Domingo came home drunk again from the Azure Skies bar in Charleston, South Carolina, he's been doing that ever since Mom died. Kathleen and I over cooked Mom's Kefta Mkaouara, which are Moroccan meatballs with sunny side up eggs on top, and then we forgot to buy Domingo his beer.

The moment he came in, we could smell the alcohol under his breath, and the sour odor that came from his skin. When he found out about our mistake, he told us to go downstairs and to lay on our stomachs as he pulled out his belt. I could still hear Kathleen's sobbing as he continued to beat her, and after all the screams and shouts for mercy, I got angry. I turned to grab his belt, but suddenly the belt wrapped around his leg and slammed him against the wall. Before I could register what had happened, Domingo flew at me with his hands clenched and plummeted me to the ground with an unearthly rage. I didn't scream at first, I wanted to show that I was strong enough to stand up to him, but who was I kidding I was the weakest person in the world. I finally began to silently cry. Terms like: _Freak, Bastard, Whore, Worthless Bitch, and Dirty Git _shoot out of his mouth as he beat me. I was nine, I didn't know what half those words meant, but I knew they were powerful.

I pulled myself out of bed, and stared at my dark room. The blue, purple, and yellow walls glowed from the moonlight. I could faintly see my bookshelf, the boards, the dressers, and chairs, but the darkness pulled in the other objects. I tiptoed towards the door and slightly opened it, so I could exit. I could feel the carpet under my bare feet as I quietly ran down the hall. I stopped when I heard horrible sobs coming from my parents' room. I looked through the crack door to see Domingo, holding a picture of my mom, Sofie, as he rocked back and forth. I couldn't bring myself to comfort him, and continued to quietly run to my sister, Kathleen's room.

When I opened the door I was hit with the smell of D'Amore perfume from the broken vase on Kathleen's dresser. I closed the door and walked to her bed, avoiding the torn up posters, and broken jars. Kathleen was sound asleep, but she was shaking violently. I slid under the covers and curled into her arms, she must've known I was there because she immediately wrapped her arms around me, and her shakings stopped.

"I don't think it's going to get better, mouse. He's been doing this for so long and for what", Kathleen sobbed.

There were no words of hope I could say, we've gone through this for two years; Mom was gone, Shawn already ran away from home, and we couldn't lose each other, not now.

"Kathy, you promised me that you'd stay", I begged her earnestly. "Please, don't leave".

Kathleen stared at me with her dark pools of amber eyes, and sighed, "I'm not going anywhere, Valerie. It's just a boarding school and I'll come home to see you", she whispered assuring.

Worried that this may be the last night, I immediately fell asleep in my older sister's arms.

~….~

**Three years later**

The sound of sizzling starts as the chopped onions and tomatoes hit the pan. I beat the eggs until they are fluffy, and add pinches of salt and pepper for more taste. I always start the breakfast ritual at four-thirty every morning, and I've grown use to not seeing the sun. This is the same schedule every morning, make Domingo breakfast, have breakfast with myself, get ready for school, go to school, come home, make Domingo dinner, have dinner with myself, study and do homework, watch the BBC news, and finally sleep. Even though summer break has begun, I don't have much freedom, and if I do otherwise then I will be punished. I continue to make the Klefta and Eggs Tangine with onions and tomatoes and pull out the homemade bread from the stove. I immediately set up the table, and open the curtains to let the air in. I sweep the floor, wash the dishes, and reassemble Domingo's beer. After I complete the breakfast, I sit at the table and stare at the clock for hours. My eyes immediately become heavy, and drift to Morpheus' spell.

I wake up from a violent shake, and look up to see Domingo. He has dark caramel skin with scars, and blown cinnamon hair. He is too buff, and his back and arms are decorated with tattoos with symbols or names like "Lana" or "Cara". Domingo used to be attractive, but now he looks like an overgrown gang member. He reeks of smoke, sweat, and that pungent sour smell. He has yucky chest hair and a head like a bull. His eyes are a deep cinnamon brown and nose is hooked. He rarely wears proper clothing and sticks to his jeans and white t-shirt.

"You, cook, girl", he asks in a dangerous tone.

"Er-Yes, Sir", I reply timidly and walk over to the stove.

I pull out his plate of Klefta and Eggs Tangine with a homemade bun and sit it at the table. Domingo pushes past me and begins to eat the food carelessly. I stand and stare at him waiting for him to take notice. He finally looks me up and down, "What is it, girl", he orders in a smug tone.

"Well, I got news from that High School called Cardinale, yesterday. They gave me a scholarship to attend; a full ride, Sir. I was wondering whether I could go to the school and sign up for classes. It's in Charleston, not that far from your bar, and I can get rides home with Rasu and Nuala, they don't mind." I explain to him.

Domingo stares at me for a long time, "The Klefta's salty, Girl. You cooked the damn shit wrong again", he replies coldly.

"Oh", I whisper.

Domingo continues to eat the Klefta, "Oh, that's all you going to say, oh. Cook the damn thing right. Tonight, I'm having someone over, cook it right or your skinny ass is going outside", he shouts with rage.

The doorbell rings simultaneously, Domingo walks over to the door and opens it. A woman walks in with a deep low cut shirt and a tight skirt. She has blonde hair and visible tattoos. She runs to Domingo and kisses him passionately.

"Hey, baby", she says in a seductive voice.

"And you too, let's go, Cara. Naddie cook and don't leave the house." Domingo says and with that he leaves the room.

I turn and stare at the food I made him, and then at the Cardinale High School pamphlet. I didn't know whether it was the Klefta or the fact that he disregarded my scholarship, but I picked up the plate of food and throw it away." _I still don't understand…Why he hates me so much",_ I think to myself.

~ ….~

**2 hours later**__

I sat at the table reading Harry Potter as I made my version of Domingo's Klefta. I put the same food I made for him this morning into the pot of the meatball Klefta along with some other necessities, like his beer and some mushrooms. I watch as the meal boils and the aroma of meat, onions, and mushrooms fill the air. When I finally decide it is done, I turn it off. _Domingo was going to like his meal tonight_. The door bell rings again for the third time today, and I was fed up. I march to the door and open it.

"No, he doesn't have the money for the coke; HE'LL NEVER HAVE THE MONEY FOR THE COKE, SHADES. MESS WITH SOMEONE ELSE", I scream.

I look up to see Missy Scott, our neighbor, she looks a little rattled, "Oh, Mrs. Scotts, I'm sorry", I whisper in shock.

"Its fine, Naddie. I was wondering whether you'd like to come over for some tea. My sister, Queen, and my niece, Janelle left, and I was…lonely", she explains with a saddening smile.

Missy Suzanne Scott was an elderly African American who was frail, but strong in heart. She has short white curly hair and beautiful golden brown eyes. She always smiles, and I never knew why she'd always do that, because her life story was sad. Missy Scott was a beautiful teenager living in San Jose, California during Pre-World War II, and she was in love with a boy named Curtis Frank. Curtis Frank was an attractive white man who had recently joined the marines and had an outstanding education. Missy and Curtis were always in constant turmoil, because interracial couples weren't exactly the thing those days, but they stayed together. Curtis was then sent to a base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, and they wrote to each other every day. December 7th, 1941, Curtis drowned in the USS Arizona and the last letter Missy received was, "I'm coming home to you, Missy. I love you"-your love who sends his love, Curtis. After that day, Missy never married, and never had children; she said it was too painful.

I stared at her and then at the finished pot of "Beer Klefta", "I'll come over", I reply with a smile.

Mrs. Scott looks relieved, "Oh, Naddie, your shoes", she points out with caution.

"It's alright", I assure her. "I walk barefoot outside all the time".

Missy Scott's house is beautiful, the house is a calm yellow with a light brown roof. The porch had a swing and a little table with pots of flowers. The grass was greener than our other neighbors' houses and the grape vines decorated a wooden fence.

"Mrs. Scott, you make wine", I ask with curiosity.

"Oh no dear, the original owners of the house made their fortune with homemade wine", she explains, "Oddly, enough, the vine stopped growing for a while. It started growing when a little black girl wearing a sun dress moved into the house across the street. Funny enough that was you, Naddie. Since then they grew with life, and I must say they are difficult to tame, but no one can tame youth, Naddie. Remember that".

I smile at her, and then I thought about my youth and how Domingo was trying to tame me. Then I realize Domingo couldn't tame me, and no matter how hard he tries; he never could. Mrs. Scotts walks me into the patio and hands me some cups and plates. As I set them up, she brings in her homemade passion fruit tea and homemade German Chocolate cake. We sit down and stare at the ocean as we eat.

"What high school, do you plan to attend, Naddie", Mrs. Scott asks.

"Oh", I muse, the question puts me off guard so much that I burn my tongue. "I wanted to go to Cardinale high school, but Domingo- er my father really doesn't want me to go there…I guess—I don't know where I'm going", I stutter.

"I've never understood why Domingo doesn't let you go anywhere, but if he was hurting you, you'd tell someone, right", she asks.

I now know why she asked me to come over for tea; she heard the yelling, crying, and screaming from our house. If it was that obvious, then why hasn't anyone done anything about it?

"What does your real father think, Naddie", she asks. "I'm sure he's exited for you, isn't he?"

"Oh, I've never met him, before. I don't think he cares", I immediately say.

There is an uncomfortable silence between us, but Mrs. Scotts smile made the situation less awkward, "You look like him. I can see the resemblance", she says with a bright smile on her face.

"I-I do, I thought I just looked like my mom", I reply in confusion.

"Oh, yes. Your father had dark violet eyes and almond shaped eyes just like you. You both walk the same way, too. Your head is always up and it shows dignity. Oh, and the curly hair. He was a handsome young man and he always looked at your mother, Naddie. I can see Sofie in there too, and your never truly alone; all you need to do is look into the mirror and they are always in here, Naddie. You remember that", she explains as she places her hand on my chest.

"Well, Mrs. Scott, thank you", I say with a smile.

"Oh, sweetheart, you should smile more; you're starting high school, Naddie. This is the beginning of a new chapter, it's going to get you into a good college and start you off in life", Missy Scott shouts with pride.

"Yes, It's a new chapter of memories", I reply with enthusiasm.

We both begin to laugh and cut come more cake. The sky was unbelievingly clear, and I didn't notice the grape vine grow a little taller and sprout more grapes.

~….~

**Later on in the Evening**

After a long afternoon of peace and quiet with Mrs. Scott, I finally head home. As I walk over to my house at the end of Ocean view lane, I notice how our house was a symbol of family and loyalty. I begin to recall the better moments of this house. Mama reading stories to us, her cooking, and her constant teachings of life. I suppose she was devastated when my father and she broke up, but she didn't give up on us. If she saw me where I was now, she'd be so disappointed in me. I've let this man beat me, use me as a trophy, and try to sell me to his _home boys._ Tonight will be the last straw; I am going to put my destiny in my hands, I am going to stop feeling bad about myself, and I am going to move on. Mamma's gone and she's at peace, but she wants what's best for me, not for Domingo, but for me, Kathleen, and Shawn. The beatings will be over; I will end it.

I did my last duty for Domingo and made him a nice healthy meal. I sit at the table and stare at the sun through the last glass window. I can't help but think whether I'd be alive after tonight, and then the cold shiver down my spine blasts me into reality. I hear the door unlock and voices from outside. Domingo and a girl walk into the kitchen to see me sitting in the chair and staring right back at them. Domingo wore the same clothes he wore this morning, a t-shirt, jeans and boots. He smells like beer and that sour smell again, he must've been drinking again. He looks me up and down with the same smug look, but this time I don't falter.

"Where's dinner, Girl", Domingo asks me in a dangerous tone.

"It's in the oven", I reply coldly. "And the bread from this morning is in the oven too".

Domingo face began to turn red, but he quickly shook it off. He probably didn't want to hit me in front of the tenth girl he brought home this week.

"Serve it up then", he orders in anger.

"You know where the plates are and you know where your liquor is", I say. "Enjoy the food. I'm not hungry".

I immediately get up and walk upstairs to my room. As soon as I get inside the room, I lock my door, and put on some sneakers. I know he'll be upstairs soon enough, so pull out my jacket from the drawer and slip it on. I then begin to pack up my clothing and money from my piggy bank. I sit on the bed and stare at the door as I hear loud commotion down stairs from Domingo. Finally, I hear the door slam, and a rush of footsteps up the stairs. He busted down my door in fierce rage and runs at me. I immediately dodge his right hook and run downstairs as fast as possible to the kitchen. I can hear his screams as he races after me, and in raw fear I grab the butcher knife. He stops and stares at me as he breathes hard and clenches his fist.

"You little bitch, when I say that YOU MAKE A MEAL, YOU MAKE THE FUCKING MEAL", he screams.

He jumps across the table and pushes me to the ground. The knife slides under the oven as he punches me in my gut.

"GET OFF ME, DOMINGO. IF MY DADDY WAS HERE, HE'D NEVER LET YOU TOUCH ME NEVER", I scream as tears rim my eyes because of the pain.

He grabs my head and slams it against the wooden floor. I begin to hyperventilate, he's going to kill me, and I can feel it. I feel blood pouring out of my mouth and nose and an overwhelming pain in my stomach. I grab the butcher knife from under the oven, turn over to face him and slash his face in terror. I hear a violent cry and see Domingo holding his face in order to stop the blood from rushing from his face. I don't help him and run to the phone to call 911. Suddenly I feel a cold item slamming the back of my head. The last thing I hear is glass and the last thing smell is liquor.

~…..~

**Early in the Morning**

"GET UP", I hear a voice coming from above me.

I look around my surroundings to find myself in the basement, and look up to see Domingo. I see the ugly long scar from his forehead to his chin. He drags me up the stairs ignoring my screams of pain and throws me on the living room floor. Domingo sits a chair in front of my heavily damaged body and sits in front of me.

"So, you wanna know about your daddy, huh", he grunts as he pulls out the bible from the bookshelf. "I'll tell you about your father".

I am still hyperventilating and struggling to get up but I can't even feel my stomach. He's smiling at me like this is fun for him; he really is a psychopath.

"Your daddy has a thing for attractive young ladies, and when he saw your mom, he wanted to get in her panties. He did, faster than you imagine. Your mom was twenty-three when she gave birth to those two bastards. He came back for more and more, until he got tired of her. You see, your daddy ain't no hero, he was married with a family and children; your mom was his whore", he rants as he smiles at me trembling with brutal realization. "Oh, this is the best part: He left your mama when she was pregnant with you. He didn't give a shit about you, no one gave a shit. Your mama considered an abortion; it wasn't lala land, Girl. She suffered while you were in her belly, and she almost died because of you".

I start to sob horribly, and look out at the window. I begin to notice a long silence as if something ancient was staring at me and my confidence is destroyed. Domingo laughs at my ridiculous form and I feel this strange inhuman grief. I take all the energy left in me to stand up and stare at him. I start to tremble, but embrace my new personality. His smile disappears from his face and he is surprised from my strong hold on my stature.

"I'm going to explain something to you, your girl, is gone. You will not beat me like that again! All this time, I've done the things you want me to do and you beat me, but now let's get the record straight", I tell him calmly.

"Bitch, you fucking-

"SHUT UP, Do you see what you've done to this family? THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS FAMILY", I shout as I point around the area of the room.

"I NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU, DOMINGO. AFTER THE KNIFE, I WAS GOING TO LEAVE YOU TO DIE. I WAS YOUR DAUGHTER, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME AND NEVER WOULD'VE HURT ME", I screamed as I look at him in the eye. "YOU'RE DRUG DEALER, YOUR GANG, and YOUR WHORES—LOOK AT THE STATE OF YOU. I WANT TO HIGH SCHOOL AND IF YOU HADN'T SPENT MONEY ON THOSE WHORES AND DRUGS; WE WOULD HAVE THE MONEY TO AFFORD IT".

Domingo's face looks different; it is an emotion that I've never seen before.

"I've tried so hard to be strong for her and I talk her all the time and cry myself to sleep. Sometimes the past can destroy the now, and you won't let me…you won't let me move on", I explain as I allow the tears to fall.

He stares at me with the same look and starts to get up and walk over to me. He reaches his hand out to touch me, but I push his arm away.

"I can't do this with you anymore, it's too painful. Any chance of happiness will disappear if I stay here, and it's time for me to go, because I'm ready to move on", I say to him with a passion that I've never felt.

"And I pity you, and I'm sorry that mom's death is my fault", I whisper and turn to go upstairs to grab my things.

Domingo ran up the stairs after me, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU AIN'T LEAVING. YOU'RE STAYING HERE-YOU'RE GONNA SUFFER WITH ME", he screams in agony.

I enter my room and grab my suitcase. I look up to see him standing at my door with a look of terror. I shake my head and walk past him without a flinch.

"FINE, THEN GO. LEAVE YOUR DADDY, THEN. LEAVE", he screams at me.

I stare at the long trail of blood on his face and silently cry; I was like my father. I grab suitcase and put it on like a back pack and I quickly walk to the open door and close it. I initially plan to walk to Missy Scotts house, hoping she'll take me in, but seeing what he did to me last night stops me. I run to the garage and grab my red bicycle and drive away. The moment I start to ride the bike I see Domingo running out the house after me.

"Valarie, come back", he screams in anguish.

I knew it was a trick and I continue to ride away from him. He gets into the car and drives after me. I start to ride the bike faster as his car gains speed.

"Valarie, stop the bike, now", he shouts.

I don't listen, I ride towards the small town and dodge the car as I swerve onto the sidewalk. Domingo couldn't do the same as I, and starts to swerves towards the bank.

"VALARIE, I'M SORRY" and then CRASH.

I stare at the totaled car and his unconscious body. I didn't stop to see if he is alright, it hurt too much, and continue to ride my bike to Rasu's home. Her mother will understand, because she always knew something was wrong with me. I wonder whether I'll forgive Domingo for the things he's done to me.

~…..~

**Epilogue**

It's strange that my life should begin in such a terrible place, but for one summer, I had peace and I will apologize to no one. He was said to have lived in his filth for the last few months he was alive. During that period, I lied to some many people about who I was, and saddened by the guilt of my mother's death. I didn't think I'd make it until I met "them"; my father really did abandon my mother, my mother really did consider the abortion, but the love that she had for me lives on through me. Domingo died two days before I'd return home and I tasted my bitter-sweet freedom. I guess in the end it didn't matter what happened in the past, but to wonder about the future. I remember that I was just a kid then, but I learned more about a life of meaning. I give thanks for Missy Suzanne Scotts, my angel, I will stay elevated, continue to reach my dreams, and tip on my tightrope.

~…..~

The End

**Music for this chapter: "****Tightrope****" by Janelle Monae, "****No One Will Do****" by MJB, and closely linked with "****Runaway Love****" by Ludacris. **

**I am very sorry about this chapter, but life isn't always bright and happy. It is always important to know where a hero comes from and this is where Naddie's origins began. I thank all of you for your reviews, hits, alerts, and favorites.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, here is the next update of About Her. In this story, we get an insight about Kathleen, which means questions will be answered. Sylvia Rose is back and pistol waving (yeah…that just tells you I have a weird imagination). As well as our beloved teenager, Naddie, who doesn't take crap from anyone. Now this one is going to have lots of humor, because I have to make up for the emotional breakdown damage. "Thank you for all of your reviews and advice; they always keep me going"**

_**Hey, Mom, Dad, and "Idjit" Kevin, this is for you. You guys aren't like the dysfunctional family in my story. You guys are awesome…even though you pop me on the forehead or make fun of my Percy Jackson fangirling or wearing my nail polish, KEVIN; you guys got me to college. Even when I twisted and turned, you got me there, and what else can a kid ask for. I don't need money or jewels all I need is what I have and that's you all: Mom, Dad, and Kevin…and Yam, the cat (what the hell does he do); Anywho, I love you guys!**_

Pulling my weight

In time we might walk the straight line  
>But with memories of a grapevine<br>A guitar, as we came close from far  
>Forgot about the war<br>We barely touched  
>As if being watched<p>

And even in time  
>We'll give in to crime<br>We'll be on the line  
>Pulling our weight <p>

**Nine years ago: Early Summer of 1996:**

"Naddie, mama said those dreams aren't real", Kathleen whispered loudly. "Shake it off, and go back to sleep".

It was around one o' clock Shawn, Kathleen and I were hiding in our secret hiding place in the attic. The next day was the end of school, and my siblings were gitty with excitement; I was afraid to start school, and I'd be starting Kindergarten soon. The attic was blistering hot during the summer, and we were sweating like dogs. The air was damp and old as the smell of fresh wood filled the air. The carpet was a dark burgundy and matched the newly painted grayish green walls. Mama planned on turning the attic into her private study; we were sure that private study meant that she didn't like us at all and acquired a secret hiding place.

I still shake violently while Shawn rubs my back. He was my older brother; he'd be turning ten next week, along with my sister, Kathleen. Shawn's dark brown hair hides his dark violet eyes at all times. I was still angry at him for cutting my hair and using it for an art project, but remained on the bed anyway.

"See, Nubs, look, you're not a monster. You are just a creepy five year old with a bad haircut", Shawn whispered with mirth.

I felt my face turn red hot, "You suck, Shawn. I'm going to thro—thro-throttle and mount you", I stuttered in my frustration.

I had no knowledge of what "throttle" meant, but Mrs. Sune said it to someone whom she called her "customer". She also wore weird clothing that night, but never mind that I was angry.

Shawn started to laugh helplessly, "Kitty, did you hear her. I going to throttle you, and mount. Ha, what do they teach you in Sesame Street", he shouts while he roars with laughter.

Kathleen shook her head in amusement, but she stopped when she saw my face, "Oh, Naddie. He doesn't know what he's talking about. Besides he still sleeps with Barney", she explained with modesty.

Shawn immediately stops laughing, "Hey, Barney is an American Classic. How dare you", Shawn asked in rage.

"So is Sesame Street. In the future, one of those shows will outrank the over and it'll probably be Sesame Street", Kathleen replied. "Naddie likes Snuffy and Oscar the Grouch and you like Barney. Doesn't that seem a little odd? Snuffy is an intellectual, Oscar is true to himself, and Barney is a downright dinosaur pedophile who says, _I love you, you love me, and we're a happy family_ to little children".

Shawn began to tremble in anger and confusion, "But. No, you take that back. Barney isn't a pedophile…What is a pedophile anyway", he screamed.

I cocked my head to face her. The flashlight shines in her face, which created a creepy shadow behind her.

"A pedophile is a man or woman who likes little—"Kids, what are you doing up here, its late", Domingo whispers cutting off Kathleen.

His hair was messy, and his eyes were barely open. He wore a T-shirt with plaid pajama bottoms. He had a clean shave back then and always smelled like the furniture cleaner from his job at the bar.

We all looked at the ground in guilt; we were too scared to face him.

"Sorry, Dad", we all whisper together.

Domingo smiled at us, and shook his head, "Aw, fine. I won't say anything, if you don't", he whispers and went back downstairs.

After a few minutes, Kathleen continued, "A pedophile is a someone who likes to-wait did you two hear that", she asked.

Shawn sighed, "I didn't hear anything. Now, please continue. What's a pedophile", he asked bluntly.

We all fell quiet and I began to suck my thumb as I held my stuffed animal, Oscar the Grouch. Suddenly we began to hear what Kathleen was talking about. It sounded like two people having an argument downstairs, and couldn't have been Domingo, because he was fast asleep. All three of us got up, and tip toed down the stairs to see what was going on.

~….~

I hid in the closet with Shawn and Kathleen as we saw our Mom yelling at some stranger. She looked angry and tears were streaming down her face, and the stranger looked irritated. He was different looking; he had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He wore jeans, with a button down shirt and a jacket. I slipped on the boots I was standing on and lose sight of the man as they argue. All I could do is listen in.

"Why are you here, you said that you weren't ever coming back. You should have repaid the favor", mom shouted.

"Sofie, you need to leave this place, it's not safe for them", he explained.

"Oh, so now you care about my babies, huh", Sofie scoffed. "You left us, and what did we do, we moved on", she retorted.

"I know you're angry with me and I know I hurt you, but don't punish them for my actions", he yelled.

"Oh, so I'm the problem", Sofie said.

"I didn't mean it like that", he replied.

"So, the great whore of the old drunkard is creating a vile environment for her children, is that it? There are two things that hurt me the most, D. My mother and you. You are by far the worse. I've learned to hate you for the past five years. You go back to your palace, your wife, and your children and don't you ever come back", she ordered.

I didn't hear anything from him, but only a sigh. I stared at Shawn; he looked like he was entranced with this whole scene. I stood back on the shoes and looked through the crack to see my mom and the stranger. He stared at our direction and we all flinched. He then turned abruptly and left. Mom quickly followed,

"You will not take my children away from me and put them in that shithole of a camp for your other bastards. You won't ever claim them, you hear me. You stay away from Shawn, Kathleen, and Valarie or I swear on my mother's life that you'll go to hell. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, DON'T EVER COME BACK. HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY LIFE AND ROB ME LIKE THAT. I HATE YOU, DIONYSUS", she screamed and slammed the door.

Mom walked over to the sofa and began to cry. I never saw my mom cry before and I never wanted to see it again. When the three of us left the closet, Shawn immediately ran outside to catch up with the stranger I guess. Kathleen sat down on the floor, overwhelmed with grief, she started to cry. I walked over to mom's side and sat next to her. She had brown skin, with freckles. Her natural cinnamon brown hair was out and falling on her shoulders. Mamma's amber eyes were streaming with tears. She looked over at me and immediately wiped her eyes.

"Baby, I didn't know you were up", she said. "Why don't you go to bed, hmm? You got a long day ahead of you".

I didn't answer her and hugged her close. I nuzzled my head against her arm.

"Baby, you shouldn't be comforting me, I should be comforting, you", Mom immediately said in shock.

"No, mama, I love you, please don't cry", I whisper and kiss her tear stained cheek.

Mama began to sob bitterly, and hugged me close. She stroked my hair and held me like a baby. We didn't want to know why mamma was upset, but we couldn't shake the feeling of the identity of the stranger, but after that we never mentioned him.

~….~

**Two months after Sincerely, Naddie:**

Summer finally kick starts and Cardinale High School closes for that hot Charleston, South Carolina weather. I didn't cause as much trouble in school, but did in occasion get in bad arguments with Sister Sybil. I guess I am excited to see it end, but I am looking forward to the next greatest thing. My sister, Kathleen, is coming back home. I haven't seen or heard from her for three years when Domingo cut off all ties. That means that everything is going to be okay now. We can start off as a regular family again, but how could I think like that. There are bruises that one must fix, a glass mirror of a reflection of a family that's cracked. How will be able to put ourselves back together? Will I be able to pull my own weight or the family's as well?

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the doorbell ring from my bedroom.

"Naddie, get that will you", Sylvia shouts from downstairs.

I sigh and force myself off the window seat. I walk out my room and turn to jog down the steps. I look closely at the new door to see three murky figures waiting just outside of it. I gently pull the handle and open the door to see Missy Scott with two girls, Janelle and Muriel. I feel my face light up and hug all three of our visitors.

"Missy Scott, so nice to see you again", I greet as I pull away. "How was the trip to Niagara Falls"?

"Oh, just splendid, Naddie. The church's trip was so spiritual, and strong. I keep telling Sylvia to take you to church, but she keeps telling me that the forces will not allow you. I don't really know what she means by that, but on the other hand, Naddie, I think you remember, Janelle and Muriel from last Wednesday", Missy explains while her smile widens.

"Oh, yeah, delinquent number one and delinquent number two", I scoff in dissent.

"Hey, we are not delinquents. We are respectful children of God, Ms. Miramontes", Janelle spits out in anger.

"Mmhmm, keep telling yourselves that. Its kids like you two that make me reconsider using my procreating properties", I spit right back. "Please, Missy Scott, come on in. Sylvia is cooking…"

I help Missy Scott inside the house as I shoot a dirty eye to Janelle. She responds by sticking her tongue. Janelle Ross is an ugly ten year old twerp. She has light cream skin, a small nose, and a big mouth. She always has scabs on her legs, probably from fighting in school or stealing from the market. The only friendly appearance that she has is her huge pale green orbs. I shouldn't have let that fool me, when I babysit those two brats last Wednesday. I found out too late that they were trifling fools, and I don't use the word trifling so obviously that tells you that they are bad. Muriel Sheldon is half decent, but I prefer her older brother, Curtis. She is about eight years old; she has olive toned skin, dark brown eyes, and reddish brown hair. She was the follower of Janelle's cult, and the sad thing is that I was hoping she'd be like her mother, Marcia, but that never happened.

I pull out a chair for Missy Scott and head to the cabinets to get some plates for lunch. Sylvia Rose is working on the food in the kitchen. She is wearing her infamous mom jeans and her floral button down shirt. She's been acting weird around me recently, and I'm not sure why. When she has her moments, she slowly backs away from me and asks if I have a headache or anything; I always lie and tell her that I am fine. She shoots me a look, and walks away from the oven. After three months, I knew what that meant. It means stop standing there with the plates and contribute before I whack you with the scoop. I get straight to work on the fruit pie filling.

"So, Missy Scott, we have everything taken care of", Sylvia insists. "We will be going down to New Orleans early tomorrow morning, and here is the hotel number for down there and my cell phone number. We assure you, Janelle will be safe, and we already talked to Marcia"

"Oh this is perfect. I hear Kitty is going down too", Missy Scott states joyfully.

"Yes, we'll be picking her up latter this afternoon from the train station", Sylvia replies swiftly.

I slowly turn off the boiling pot of stew, and start to fill the plates with "lunch". The salad, fried chicken, sweet potato pudding, collards, mash potatoes and gravy and potato salad is finally finished .I can't believe that we eat this every day, but it's hard to tell Ms. Rose that I can't. I've been in the track team for a while now, and I usually stick to the Klefta, Subway, and the fruits and veggies. I finish the task and start to place the plates onto the table. The moment I place the plate in front of Muriel, she digs in, _"Little runt"_, I think to myself. As soon as I sit down, the polite people begin to eat their food excluding Janelle who is trying to be an angel.

"So, I tell the teacher that she has no right in giving me a D on my last test in Math, but she says-"told, exam, said", I correct Janelle with a smug look.

"Okay, Miss Miramontes, but she said that she wouldn't do that. I think she is a hater-"instigator, but please continue", I add.

"Are going to let me finish, miss", Janelle shouts across the table. "There I'm finished"

I shake my head and look down at my food. It's going to be a long road trip from South Carolina to Louisiana and I hope I don't perform infanticide.

~….~

**Three hours later**

Mrs. Rose and I drive to the Charleston train station. I open the door before the car pulls into the parking space, and run towards the glass doors. I run inside the train station the moment the bell rings for the next train coming in. I stare hopefully at the doors, waiting for my sister to come out of them. The people begin come out of those doors and head towards the exit. I find myself glued to the floor and turn to watch everyone leaving; she didn't come, but she said she'd come. I let my shoulders sag and slowly walk to the exit with the others.

"Hey, mouse, nice leather jacket", someone shouts happily.

I turn to see my sister. She is taller now, but still has the bright smile I use to see when I was little. She has light olive skin like our real father's, but has mom's amber eyes. Her hair is a chocolate brown that is longer than it used to be. She looks the same, but I then notice the tattoo on the side of her neck and one on her wrist. Where did those come from? She runs towards me and embraces me.

"Hey, I'm sorry I missed your birthday three years in a row, so I got you these things that who we will not speak of, sent back to me through the mail", she states as she stretches out her gift bag.

"Thanks, Sis, so how's life in the west", I ask as I walk her towards the exit.

"Oh, wet and cold, like usual", she replies hesitantly. "So who is this Sylvia Rose?"

Sylvia Rose busts inside the doors making a scene to the other people inside the train station. She has her hands inside the pocket, and she is trembling with rage.

"Kitty, this is Mrs. Rose. Always call her Mrs. Rose or she'll be getting the hammer and the wrench", I quickly whisper to her.

"Since when the hell do you jump out of moving car? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU", Mrs. Rose shouts as stomps her way over to me.

"What's with the mom jeans", Kathleen mutters to me.

"Mrs. Rose, this is Kathleen, my big sister", I quickly introduce.

Mrs. Rose looks her up and down, "Who allowed you to get a tattoo of a sparrow and an arrow on your neck, Kathleen", she inquires harshly.

"I'm nineteen, I'm allowed to get a tattoo", Kathleen scoffs as she rolls her eyes.

"Do not get snippy with me little girl or I'll get the wrench", Mrs. Rose threatens.

I whence at the threat and speed walk towards the door, but the argument begins to follow me out. By the time we inside the car, the fight continues.

"Don't you put your dirty boots on my dashboard or I'll whack you with you the spoon", Mrs. Rose shouts.

"Oh please continue, Mrs. Rose, I'll pop the trunk if you lay a hand on me", Kathleen shouts back.

"Oh hell no, I'm going to pull over this car and put you in the trunk", Mrs. Rose shouts back.

"Lady, you don't know me, I'll get my shank", Kathleen screams at her.

An hour and a couple face palms later, we finally arrive to our house on 2032 Ocean view lane. I help get Kathleen's things and walk to the door of the house. Sylvia Rose opens the door and we walk into a dim lit house. Kathleen looks at the closet as if she was having a flashback. She sighs and mumbles something in a bizarre language. I only got, drunken idiot, from her mumbling. Sylvia pushes past us and runs upstairs to finish packing for the trip. She sits down in the living room and turns on the television. I watch her as she changes all the channels; she looks at my direction and motions for me to sit down.

"I heard Mr. D paid you a nice visit", she states as she continues to change the channel. "What do think of him?"

"Vulgar and Sudden", I reply off the top of my head.

"And his clothes", she adds.

"Bulbous", I reply quickly.

Kathleen laughs heartily and pulls up the gift bag again. She begins to hum, Happy birthday, as she hands it to me. I open the bag to find a purple cross pin with my star sign, Aquarius. I smile widely as I stare at it.

"Shawn and I got that for you recently from the Hard Rock Café in California", she explains with a smirk.

The next item I pull out is an opal ring with my name engraved inside of it. The metal is spotless silver; now I feel spoiled.

"That's from Shawn, Dakota, Oscar and I. We got it from Berkley a year ago", she adds.

"Oscar and Dakota are they friends from school", I ask shyly.

"Oh no, they are from this camp called Camp Jupiter. They are like our brothers", she replies swiftly.

The final item I pull out is the shocker. It was a gleaming knife layered with silver titanium, and a hint of gold. It was light in my hands, but it was sharp. I slowly look at my sister who is laughing at my reaction.

"This is very important. It's Ice Pick knife, keep it close to you. If any danger of any kind comes use it fast, it'll get the job done", she warns.

"Um, you got all of my gifts for you and Shawn, right", I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yes we did, mouse. Don't show that Mrs. Rose", Kathleen replies.

I quickly hide the weapon in the gift bag along with the opal ring and the pin. I smile at her, "Thank you for gifts, Kathleen. Give Dakota, Shawn and Oscar my thanks too", I state as I hug her.

Kathleen and I start to watch Cleopatra with Elizabeth Taylor on the television. Things are slowly going back to normal, but the tattoos, Camp Jupiter, and the knife, what was that all about? I may never know, but it scares me.

~….~

**The next morning: Road Trip**

We are ready to go to Louisiana, now. Sylvia has the car running and the delinquents secured. Kathleen is putting a butterfly knife in her boots as she gets inside the car next to Muriel and Janelle. There is no way she'll be sitting next to Sylvia Rose and there is no way I'm sitting with those dirty ugly kids in the back seat. Sylvia pulls out of the drive way, and suddenly my leather jacket feels heavy by the ice pick knife in the inside of pocket. After twenty minutes, Sylvia Rose is on the highway, with _Saturday Love by Cherelle_ blaring on the radio. She sways her head side to side to the beat; I begin to sing along,

"You will be my Saturday love, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday-"Stop right now, Naddie, don't you ruin this song for me", Sylvia hisses at me.

I immediately shut my mouth and look outside of the window; it's hard to believe that it was only twenty minutes.

"I have to pee", Muriel squeals in pain.

"Are we there yet", Janelle shouts in agony.

I roll my eyes and whip around like a viper, "Rosencrantz, Guildenstern shut it", I shout at them.

"But I really have to pee", Muriel moans out in desperation.

Sylvia Rose doesn't stop the car, but tosses a cup in the back seat, "Pee in there then, I'm not stopping the car till we get to Tallahassee, Florida", she orders.

We all stare at her with big eyes, "Um, Mrs. Rose, I'm on that time of the month", Kathleen states.

"Feel bad for you, we're all girls. Change in here, when you need to", Sylvia Rose insists with a smug look.

"I'm not eating shit", Janelle mumbles under her breath.

Sylvia Rose immediately goes inside the purse, pulls out a spray, and sprays it on Janelle. Janelle begins to scream and tries to wipe it off.

"What the hell is that", Kathleen screams.

"My new improved disciplinary spray", Mrs. Rose replies. "I used it on your sister, Naddie when she threatened to call the police"

"I was only able to dial nine and one. I was itching for weeks", I explain sadly.

Muriel immediately bangs on the windows to alert the other drivers, "Please, GET ME OUTTA HERE", she screams.

Sylvia Rose sprays her too.

~….~

It is only five hours, and everyone is in grief. Muriel and Janelle are curled into the seats, and Kathleen is making something that looks like a car battery. I lean back on the seat and watch Sylvia Rose dancing in her seat to _When Doves Cry by Prince. _I look at her speed limit; it said eighty and the speed is suppose to be sixty. I look at her and then at the blinding sun in the sky, "The speed limit is sixty", I remind her.

"Do you see anyone on the road, Naddie", Sylvia Rose asks politely.

"No", I reply quietly.

"Then we don't have to worry do we", she insists.

We immediately hear sirens blaring from behind us. We turn to see a police car with lights flashing. Sylvia Rose winces as she stares at the lights of the car, "I can't go to prison again", she cries out.

"WHAT, you were in prison", I shriek.

Sylvia Rose speeds down the highway a one hundred and twenty mph. Muriel and Janelle fall on the floor, and Kathleen holds on the hanger in the back of the car. I try to get a grip on the dashboard as Mrs. Rose swerves back and forth. I look at the rear view mirror; the police car is gaining on us.

"STOP THE CAR", I scream.

"NO, ONCE WE HIT FLORIDA, HE'LL STOP", Mrs. Rose screams back.

Everyone in the car is screaming in terror, after two minutes we hit Florida and Mrs. Rose immediately slows down the car to cruise.

The officer gets out of the car and walks to our car, "Mam, do you know how fast you were going", she asks.

"Oh, mam, Muriel back there has to pee and this is a new car", Sylvia explains. "So here is the rest area"

"Please, I need to pee. I've been holding it for hours", Muriel cries out.

The officer looks at my direction, "Is that the way of it everyone", she asks.

Everyone nods except for me, "Please can you take any action other than arresting her", I whimper.

Sylvia shoots me an angry glare, "You little shit", she hisses.

The officer smiles at me, "I'll let it slide, but here is a ticket. Young lady, go pee and thank you for your civil duty, young lady", she insists. She turns to walk back to the police car.

Sylvia pulls into the rest area parking lot and pulls out the spray. I give her my best glare, "Look, you shouldn't have speed down the road, Muriel come with me", I shout as I open the door.

"Be safe", Kathleen shouts after me

The rest area is typical, shelves with pamphlets, shops, and food areas. I take Muriel to the bathroom. I look around to see some boys, but they don't give me a second look. I turn slightly disappointed, and stare a shop for candy next to the restrooms. I walk up to the store, I reach the shelves and grab some blueberry sour straws, airhead extremes, airheads in general, baby bottle pops, cookies and crème Hershey bars, and small case of sparkling apple cider. As soon as I walk up the gray looking man, he begins to smile wickedly at me.

"You smell phenomenal for one of _his_ children", he slurs out.

"Excuse me"

"Eight dollars and thirty-five cents, child", he tries to say without slurring.

I pull out the amount and he puts the items in the bag, "A long trip I see", he mutters gleefully.

I slowly nod and put my money on the counter, he pushes the bag towards me, and I put the bag inside my purple book bag.

"Where is your father, young one", he asks.

"Okay, I think I should go now", I reply quickly.

"You have your father's stance", he states. "Pity about your mother, I'm sure there is a lot of her in that body of yours. You smell delightful".

"Okay, freak", I hiss as I slowly slip my hand into the inside of my jacket's pocket. "Your compliments are getting really old"

"NADDIE, GET DOWN", Kathleen screams as she throws a dart at him.

I scramble across the ground trying to crawl out of the way. I turn to see Muriel crouching at the corner, and I make my way over to her. As soon as I get to her, I turn to see the clerk turn into a large muscular man with grey skin, he has to be ten feel tall. He looks at me and grins, "You both must be the daughters of the great whore of Dionysus. You look like her too, and you smell ripe", he growls.

The sky begins to rumble dangerously.

Kathleen runs towards me and Muriel. We run out of the rest area with a bunch of other folks. We make our way to the car, and jump in. Sylvia Rose looks at us, "What on earth is wrong with you three", she screams.

Sylvia turns to see the giant; I'm pretty sure she saw the same thing as I. She drives away from the rest area, and pulls onto the highway.

~….~

I rock back and forth in shock as I hyperventilate. Kathleen sits with me in the back seat as tries to comfort me. Sylvia Rose is quiet and driving the car down to Mobile, Alabama, because it isn't safe in Florida with the Giant there.

"Naddie, you are a very special person very different from everyone else", Mrs. Rose explains. "Sweet heart, I'm sorry to say, but you are half human; a daughter of the god"

I am still shaking violently, but Kathleen holds me down, "Mom was going to tell you when you turned fourteen, and you were going to come with me and Shawn to Camp Jupiter, but we found out that you weren't roman, and you couldn't come with us, so you dad sent Sylvia Rose to you until you made the decision to come to camp", she explains

"You, see, I joined the Amazons a long time ago where I met your grandmother who was a friend of mine and I trained with her. Your grandmother entrusted me to help Sofie with her training, and then Soifie entrusted me to take care of you three with the help of your, step-father, Domingo if anything bad happed to her, and to watch if ya'll abilities began to take toll. In the recent years, your abilities have expanded and the monsters sensed you, so I hid you from them with those herbs I put into your tea until we would tell you", Sylvia Rose explains.

Kathleen looks down at me guiltily, "Mom and Daddy dearest met in Faro, Portugal. She was fresh out of college, and starting graduating college when she met him. I'm not sure much about him back then; mom refused to talk about him. All I know is that nine months later, Shawn and I were born and he stayed with us for five years and he left. No words, no nothing, just gone. We really didn't get a lot of fatherly affection, probably a smile or a wink, or hug, but if there was more it was in our early lives. You're lucky you have no memory of him", she insists.

"Kathleen, shut it, don't you see that your sister is in shock. Your dad cares a lot about you, three", Mrs. Rose defends.

"Naddie, please say something", Kathleen begs.

I'd rather not comply. I was expecting this; I knew this was going to happen. I had known for a while about what my father did, and I knew that he just wanted to sleep with her. I wasn't wasting a damn tear for this man, not ever. I'm not going to curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep; I done that too much. So I put a fake smile on my face, and did the only thing I could do.

"I got some candy from the rest area", I chime. "Who wants some sparkling apple cider"?

~….~

After hours of reckless driving, we arrive to New Orleans. The city pulses with lights and people dancing and playing music with their instruments. The architecture of the buildings is "old school", and jazzy, just the way I like it. Sylvia Rose pulls into the hotel, and everyone makes a rush to get out of the car. Janelle "accidently" kicks Muriel in the face, and an all out war between the juveniles. I simply step over them and let them have at each other, for the first time I don't care. Sylvia Rose makes the doorman take our bags upstairs to our rooms and Kathleen gives me the thumbs up as she follows to make sure Mrs. Rose behaves. Before I can make my escape to explore the city, Mrs. Rose shouts for me.

"NADDIE, TAKE THOSE BABIES WITH YOU", she orders.

"Sounds like a plan", I mutter as I walk over to the demons.

I haul Muriel off of Janelle and throw her to the side and pop Janelle on the side of her head. Both them shout in pain, and try to attack each other again. If it's creepy enough, they remind me of Kathleen and me when we got into fights, but there is never a winner, because mom took disciplinary action. I bang their heads together once they make contact. Janelle rubs her head and looks up at me with piercing eyes.

"Hey, let me at her, she's dead; Imma beat yours", she screams.

"I'm not leaving you alive, ya witch", Muriel screams.

"Well, damn, you two, just sent our people back sixty years", I shout as I drag them down the street.

I head down to the French Corner to see some guys perform like the Hypnotic Brass Ensemble. One of the older gentlemen wearing a blue suit gave me a wink while playing the saxophone. They continue playing and a crowd begins to form around them. The drummer does this awesome flip with the drumsticks as he bangs on the drums. An older couple begins to dance in front of the group laughing and smiling away. Everyone looks so happy, and the two miniature gangsters start to dance next to me. Eventually I was the only one standing and watching them. I turn my head to see everyone dancing until I catch a familiar face in the crowd. I instantly notice his dark coarse curly hair and his violet eyes peering into mine, _"We really didn't get a lot of fatherly affection, probably a smile or a wink, or hug, but if there was more it was in our early lives"_. I slowly turn away and continue to watch them play. I quickly turn again only to see him gone, _"No words, no nothing, just gone"_. The applause snaps me out of search. I feel my eyes burn and it becomes difficult to swallow, but I am able to hold them back. I immediately clap with the audience and ask for another round.

I make my way through the crowd with Muriel and Janelle behind me and accidently bump into someone's breast. I back away so fast that I fall on my butt. I look up to see my sister who was laughing hysterically at me. A man from the French Corner throws some beads at her from its balcony. My jaw drops and I look up at my sister.

"Did you just", I immediately stop myself.

"Yeah, you do it too", Kathleen begs with a smile.

"My breast aren't big, I cannot do that. Let's go", I reply as I attempt to shield my eyes.

Kathleen makes a fake puppy face and helps me get through the crowd.

The sun begins to slowly set and the bridge begins to gleam at the orange rays of the sun. The harbor looks absolutely gorgeous, but I didn't like the fact that there is no fence. We make our way to the harbor and start to walk around it on the sidewalk. Muriel and Janelle play with the gravel and run around close at the edge of the sidewalk. I immediately race towards them in anger, "STOP THAT, if you fall you'll drown", I scream.

"Don't come over here, Naddie", Muriel squeals. "You're going to get dirty".

I immediately walk towards them and both of them throw the muddy gravel on me. My head begin to pulse; my face turns red, and suddenly the pure rage that these little delinquents threw MUDDY GRAVEL ON ME, ROYALLY TICKS ME OFF. I race at them and tackle the two little brats. Kathleen follows and begins to rub gravel in my hair. I dig my hands into the mud and wipe it all over her face. Suddenly, Kathleen begins to laugh at me and Muriel hugs her neck, laughing as well. I begin to laugh with Janelle, but I laugh about the irony of my life. A species of mud monkeys, and here I am a mud monkey. I feel tugging sensation in my gut and try to stop laughing, but I couldn't. I begin to gasp violently for air, and for the first time I begin sob bitterly. The tears stream down my muddy face and I try to wipe them away.

I feel someone hold my hand, and I turn to see Kathleen whose eyes are gleaming with tears. Janelle gives a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and hugs me. The hug turns into a massive group hug; I wasn't alone. Not anymore.

The four of us walk back to the French Corner, and I know this is bad, but why should I resist. I lift up my shirt and turn around to show everyone. I put down my shirt as bright purple and orange beads fly my way. I catch them and put them around my neck.

"You won't tell Mrs. Rose will ya'll", I shout at the three.

"Nope, I didn't see anything", Kathleen shouts back with a smirk.

Muriel and Janelle both nod as they dance.

"Hey, young ladies, support Texas", a college student shouts me as he tosses two cowboy hats at us.

Kathleen and I put them on and raise our thumbs at them. All his friends raise their wine glasses at us while everyone dances to the band playing in front of the French Corner. I dance with my sister and those two "nice" angels, who knew this trip, would be this fun.

_**Epilogue**_

Sylvia Rose folds up her clothes and places them in the dresser. She takes a long sigh and walks into the kitchen. She pulls out a bottle of orange juice and pours into the cup, "Valerie…She has so much power, but how she didn't sense her own father is beyond me", she states as she sits across from Mr. D.

"Is it true about Valerie", he asks quietly.

"Yes, and she is no danger to you or the gods", she replies. "Unless you provoke her. She's getting stronger, though".

Mr. D looks down at the table; he looks guilty, and cold, and he doesn't respond.

"Dionysus, I could just slap you, why aren't you there for your babies", she yells in scorn.

"Don't you think I want to be there for them, don't you think that I think about them all the time, but I can't be there for them, it's not our way", he replies coldly.

"You act as though this is Sofie's fault, and you don't know these kids", Sylvia adds. "You probably have no idea what things they like or what they prefer".

"You may criticize me, Sylvia…She does look like her mother", he slowly states and vanishes in thin air.

_**Hmmm, intriguing, don't you think? Well, that's the end. I won't be seeing you guys in a while, but I hope these twenty one pages can suffice. The next short story about Naddie is called Chasing Pavements, and we get to meet the hot rod, Shawn Miramontes, and Arianne (Ariadne, Dionysus' wife). Let the family rivalry begin. Any who, I hope you guys really enjoyed this and see you guys in three weeks. Bye or should I say Au Revoir! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**It's ALIVE. Hello, there, I went on vacation, and had a great time. I also got some great ideas for this story, and I decided to add twists, cliff hangers, surprises, and danger, which will give you all Insomnia or severe "fan swooning". MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**This is **_**Chasing Pavements**_**, and it's going to be a long one. We find out if Naddie is taking her newfound ancestry well, along with some surprises that will shock you guys. The next story is **_**White Rabbit**_**, and hopefully I can finish that before I go away to college. By the way, I've been doing my calculations and if they are correct this story will end with fourteen chapters. WOW! Thank you for reading, you guys, and enjoy! **

Chasing Pavements

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere? _

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place._

_Should I leave it there? _

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere?  
><em> 

_Inner harbor, Baltimore, Maryland_

The sun has set and two teenagers are walking down South Charles Street towards an apartment complex for one of their friend's parties. The boy was tanned with brown hair, and green eyes. He walked with his puffed out and kept putting his hand on the girl's shoulder, which she constantly shook off. The girl had a light caramel complexion with deep brown eyes and auburn hair. She walked conservatively, and constantly tried to straighten her naturally curly hair. He was wearing jeans, a nice button down shirt, and a blazer, while she wore a simple floral dress with a lavender sweater. He was the first to speak.

"Oh come on, V, you said you'd go on a date with me, so act romantic", he hissed boldly.

"I'm sorry, but this is my first time on a date can we start off slower and talk or something", she asks shyly.

"We've been talking and looking at the ground since West Fayette Street, V", he replies sharply.

"Why are you yelling at me? You know how I act, so why do you have a problem with that now", she asks sharply.

"Oh my God, come on V", he states as he grabs her hand. "Everyone's doing it".

The girl called "V" pulls her hand away from him and speed walks away from the boy with her arms crossed.

"V, come on. Fine, we'll just go to the party, okay", he yells after her.

The boy hears a slam and directs his attention toward a garage door incased with graffiti. He walks closer to it, only to hear more violet slams from the other side, "Uh, V, can you come here for a second", he asks curiously.

V sighs and turns from the curve to face him. He was at least four buildings up the street, "What is it, Rondall".

Rondall pulls the garage's door up, and looks inside the unearthly dark room. He begins to smirk and turn to walk back down the street until—RAAAAAAAAAAR!

V watches in horror as Rondall is dragged into the garage screaming like blood murder. His screams made her ears bubbly. She didn't know what else to do; she ran fast towards the police station. She'd reach a phone, she probably thought, or a police man who could help the poor guy. When the station was directly in front of her, her tear up with relief, but her relief will be short lived. As she ran towards the door of the station, a giant shadow of a man covered her completely. As if all time stopped she turned as she ran and saw his face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO".

My eyes snap open quicker than lightning; this is my first nightmare I ever had that seemed so realistic. I immediately sit up and hold my knees to my chest as I begin to scan the dark room. My dreams are similar to those motion movies and witch rides; I hate them. There is no one I can ask and I won't dare to tell Mrs. Rose. I look back at my bed and decide that maybe I should just back to sleep. But that shadow over her; it looked so familiar.

~….~

_Morning in Melancholy Hill Apartments: Birmingham, Alabama_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, _Let me tell you how it will be, there's one for you nineteen for me. Cause I'm the taxman, yeah, I'm the taxman_", the radio blares _Taxman_ by the Beatles.

The sun rays pour from the sky into the window of the comfortable brick room of the "Melancholy Hill" complex. I rise from the bed and look at the clock, "five fifty-nine", it says. I force myself up, but as soon as I place my feet against the wooded floor, I wince at its chilling temperature. I wobble/walk to the bathroom to get ready for work. I shower, wash my face, brush my teeth, put on my inked shorts and white short sleeved button down shirt and shoes, and put my "Cabana de Rouge" uniform in my back pack. I smell a severe stench from the kitchen and walk out the bathroom. I arrive in the kitchen to see my friend, Nuala Gallagher, attempting to cook a breakfast buffet.

"Oh, Nuala let me help you with that", I insist as I take the charcoal smelling pan away from her.

"Oh, it's going to taste delicious", Nuala shouts happily. "I made it for us this morning and I killed that rabbit and I decorated it. It's in the oven".

I stare at her disbelievingly, "You…You mean the bunny we found in the alley way…poor bunny", I whimper.

"Oh, Naddie, not that one, but the one that was in the forest at Dismal Caverns", she replies as she pinches my cheek and skips to the oven.

Nuala Gallagher is my friend from school. She's slightly off and not very intuitive, but she has her moments. She has fair skin, huge puppy forest green eyes, and blazing red hair that is frizzy. She is tall and is known for her meaty hands. Nuala was also born Dublin, Ireland and she always speaks with a strong Irish dialect.

She pulls out the source of the smell I smelled in the bathroom and opens it. I immediately gag, and cover my nose with my arm as I turn away. The rabbit was twisted in an awful way with its arms reaching out; it has no legs, matter-of-fact they look like they were ripped off. I look back up at Nuala's face and notice her crazy eyes peering into my own. I swore I saw them twitch.

"Well, there's a coffee shop around here that has those macaroons and those cream puffs with the dark chocolate-"I stop as soon as she glares at me.

"Dessert! That's for tonight, Naddie. Now let's eat this rabbit to unite with the energy that gives us our freedom", she insists as she pushes a plate at me. _See what I mean_.

"Sure".

I agree to eat the half cooked rabbit with over boiled cabbage and burned eggs. Nuala grabs a bucket load of food and sits at the table while watching the Maury show.

Now, I know this sounds weird that I'm working at some bar, but I really don't have much of a choice.I've been living in this apartment for three weeks after Sylvia Rose and I got in an argument about me going to Camp Half Blood and I threw myself out the house.

~….~

_**Flashback: Three weeks ago in Edisto Beach, South Carolina**_

It was in the evening, I was sitting in my room trying to be directly in front of the air conditioner. I couldn't do anything at all, because of the possibility of a monster attack, so I decided that I should have at least a little bit of fun. Sylvia Rose's friend Tiffany Red kept trying to drag me to the Mt. Zion Baptist church to cleanse my evil soul. I decided to go, and I blew my chance of becoming a Christian. I guess I wasn't thinking straight, so I snuck downstairs and took the car on a joy ride around the whole island. I guess it was stupid, but the ride was relaxing and the sea mist hitting my face and the Iranian pop music blaring on the radio made me calm.

I didn't register the speed in which I was going nor did I pay attention to the sun as it fell from the sky. I found myself driving on the road in the middle of woods at night. I heard a monster snarl, and then I heard loud thumping headed towards the car, so I sped down the road. I had to have been going down the road a hundred and forty miles per hour. I could see its form in the rear mirror, so I did only thing I could do stop the car. It didn't expect that so it hit the car "head" first, destroying the back windows. I jumped out the car the moment it gained consciousness. It pulled its head out of the windows and hurled itself towards me.

"You are dead, you bastard of Dionysus", it screeched angrily. "I shall devour you and send your entrails to the Olympians as a gift".

I turned to run and headed into the woods, but it was right on my tail. I was pissed with myself. I always ran away from these things instead of stopping and fighting. Who the heck do they think they are? I was tired of being weak and insignificant. I stopped where I was and as the monster made the jump, I grabbed it and kicked it between its legs. It made a loud shriek as it fell backwards, but I wasn't finished. I grabbed it again and punched it several times in the face and snapped its arm. It fell to the ground and scrambled away from me, trying to scare me with its sharp teeth. I grabbed his face and sucker punch his jaw.

"Oooooo, Look at you. You were saying all that bad crap seconds ago, and now you got you butt beat", I shout as I sneer at him. "I'm going to bust you up".

I begin take off my earrings and roll up my sleeves. The monster tried to vanish, but it couldn't when I put my foot on its chest. I kept punching him, and it kept screeching and muttering things.

"Daughter of Dionysus, mercy", it cried out.

"Mercy? Mercy? You want mercy, I scream as begin to kick him. "I'll show you mercy".

"Dark one, stop", it insisted, but I didn't want to hear it.

"You messed with the wrong demigod, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS FOREST ALIVE, DO YOU HEAR ME", I scream on the top my lungs.

"Listen, crazy lady, you are over reacting about something that's the nature of things", it explains in fear.

"I'M OVER REACTING", I shout at it. "USTED NO SABE LO QUE ES UNA LOCURA, QUE POCAL, GAH".

"OH MY GODS", it screams.

Something snapped and I was beating him to pulp. You see, I was really angry. I felt so overpowered and strong until someone grabbed me from the behind.

"NO, NO SOY TERMINADO CON EL", I shout as I struggle against him. "LET ME GO OR I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR CULO AND USE IT AS A CALIENTE LA PIERNA".

"Kinky", the voice states as he carries me to the road.

The guy sat me at my car and stared at me. He had fair skin, sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a glistening smile. He looked like a beach boy wearing a tank top and denim jeans.

"Come on, kid, calm down", he insisted in a soothing tone. "You act like your father when he was that age. Ah, good times".

"Who the hell are you", I ask sharply.

"I'm Apollo, and you must be my little brother's daughter, Valerie", he replies giving me a smirk.

I look at the clear sky and then I look at him, "You saw", I ask calmly.

"Oh Yeah", he answered with a fake remorseful face. "Need a ride".

I was going to protest until I turned to see Mrs. Rose's totaled car, "Oh, well, I'm dead", I said and walk to the guy's red spyder. "Last night on the planet Earth, that's depressing".

The drive was long and awkward. Apollo kept eying me up and down, and I kept my eyes on the road. Eventually I had to take action, "Hey, bro, don't eye my package. Ain't anything there for you", I order as stare at the car in front of us.

He didn't stop; he just laughed and turned up the song on the radio called "Just _ain't gonna work out_" by Mayer Hawthorne. I looked at him in annoyance as he pretended to face the road.

"Is it lonely up there on your pedestal, Apollo", I ask with a sneer.

As soon as I got home, the cops were at my house and they were asking Sylvia Rose and all the other neighbors' questions. Apollo had put his arm over me and acknowledged everyone, "Nobody gets discouraged at this kid. What Valerie and I have is beautiful thing", he explained as he kissed my forehead.

My mouth dropped and everyone stared at me in surprise. "NAAAAAAAAAAADIE"-_okay lets speed up to the argument._

"YOU WRECK MY CAR, AND GO SWOONING WITH APOLLO", Mrs. Rose screamed. "DIDN'T I TEACH YOU BETTER THAN THAT. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND"?

"I SWEAR TO THE GODS, PLEASE MRS. ROSE, I'M SORRY", I cried out as I try to rub the belt welts away.

"IF YOU COME HOME PREGNANT, YOU BETTER HOPE THAT BABY DON'T COME OUT WHEN I BEAT YOU WITH MY BELT, YOU HEAR ME", she screamed in anger.

"WAIT, WHAT? WHAT ABOUT THE CAR", I screamed in anger.

Another belt came to my leg, and I screamed in agony as I held my leg in pain, "I AM LESS THAN ANGRY ABOUT THE CAR THAN IT IS YOU SLEEPING WITH APOLLO", she screamed back.

I look at her and then look at the floor as tears stream down my face, "Sorry, mam, it won't again", I apologized with small gasps.

"It's time for you to grow up and go to Camp Half Blood", Mrs. Rose stated as she put her belt back on.

"No", I blurt out.

"What did you just say to me", Mrs. Rose asked in an angry tone.

I limped my way over to her and look her in the eye, "I won't go to Camp Half Blood, and be neglected and hurt by my daddy", I shout with pride.

"Your ass is going there whether you like it or not", Mrs. Rose shouted back.

"I will not", I shout louder. "You can't make me".

"It's my house, and you live in it", Mrs. Rose barked. "I "CAN" make you, and you are going there. It what your father wants".

"My father can go shove a spear where the sun doesn't shine. And as in your house, I can't wait to leave", I yell and turned to go upstairs and pack.

_**End of Flashback**_

~….~

This was the consequence of my decisions, but I had to admit that's unusual even for someone like me. So I'm staying with a friend for a while until this "Apollo and Naddie" thing and "Go to Camp Half Blood" situation is over. When Nuala and I finished our "healthy" and "nutritional" breakfast, we were off to work. We are smack in the middle of Birmingham, Alabama, and our apartment faced the simple tree lined street. While we walk down the street, I can't help but notice the long claw marks from the red brick A apartment to our dark violet brick E Apartment. I snap out of my thoughts when Nuala runs and pulls me violently by the arm with pulsing excitement in her eyes.

"Nuala, what is it", I ask as I groan in pain.

"I sense Mr. Costello opening his restaurant", she pants as she runs. "Let's scare him".

We arrive at the Cabana de rouge to find Mr. Costello cleaning the windows of his restaurant. The restaurant was built to look like a modern version of a villa. The exterior of the building is cream with large windows and benches against the walls. There is also a patio in front and in the back of the restaurant for people to enjoy the street life. Nuala looks as though she is drooling but I can't blame her. Javier Costello is the hottest guy on our street; I mean like forget Gerald Butler and look at Johnny Deep hot. He has luscious curly brown hair, strong facial figures, an Italian nose, fit, and his eyes were deep hazel. The sound of his voice made me want to run in a green meadow towards him as he sparkled in the light. I immediately snap out of it and walk inside the restaurant.

"Good Morning, Miss Miramontes, it's going to be a busy day today", he greets as he winks at me.

"Why, what's up", I ask him as I try not to get lost in his face again.

"A woman has offered me a great deal of money for to eat here and your section", he explained. "Odd, don't you think".

"Very, well I best be getting dressed and getting the bar ready", I reply quickly and turn on my heels.

I head to the locker room with Nuala and pull out my outfit for the day. Javier Costello was all about fashion and individuality, so the waitresses always had different dresses other than the same thing.

"Isn't he just beautiful", Nuala swoons as she puts on her bright red long sleeved dress.

"Yeah, I guess", I reply as straighten out my dress.

Two staff members walk in, I recognize them immediately; they are Picardie Durham and Paulette Rich. Picardie is two years older than me and is French-African. She has deep brown skin, honey brown eyes, and jet black long hair. She speaks with an interesting accent that is between French and something else, probably Zimbabwean dialect. She has a cheesy smile and round cheeks. Her specialty is simple…if you have problems in the bed room, go to her, she'll help you out. Paulette Rich is a year younger than Picardie, but she was unusually tall. She has olive toned skin, short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is American, but only adopted by Americans, her real origins are unknown. She is likable but sometimes bossy and out of touch with her "human" side.

"Bonjour, everyone, sorry we are late", Picardie greets. "Paulette was busy with other matters, naughty".

Paulette's face turns red with embarrassment, "Pica, stop telling my business to everyone", she hisses.

She looks at Nuala and I, "Damn, look how young they are getting, because of them we don't get as much tips", she blurts out and walks to her locker.

Nuala and I give her a look, and then we stare at each other, and continue to put on our dresses.

My dress was a deep blue with a white Peter Pan collar and ruffled short sleeves with black cut out court shoes. Mr. Costello says it shows my innocence…I beg to differ. I put thick natural hair into a bun with a side braid decorating it. Now it's time to work.

Around nine o' clock the place fills up, and it starts to get crowded. Darwin and Prince are hard at work in the kitchen along with Vince and Terrence. I walk over to a couple who are waiting to order, and pull out my pad.

"Hello, welcome to Cabana de Rouge, may I take your order", I ask cheerfully.

"I'd like to order the Italian pepper breakfast sandwich with _Coca Cola_", the man replies as he beams brightly at me.

"And I will get the Artichoke Quiche with a side of the asparagus with a curtsey cup of water with lemon", the woman orders she makes flirtatious gestures to her husband.

I gently take their menus until the woman grabs my hand, and her eyes widen,  
>"Naddie, do you remember me", she asks with a smirk. "Why of course you do, I'm Lexie Bartholomew, your neighbor across the street".<p>

"Oh".

Lexie Bartholomew is the last person I want to see. She was fair skinned, very skinny and busty. She always wears brown eye contacts to cover her naturally blue eyes. She was always way too nice to the black folks in our neighborhood, matter of fact she claims that she was born in South Africa. I find her funny at times and her husband always quivers from her.

"Aaron, don't be like that to her", she orders. "I'm sorry my husband doesn't like our color, you know what I mean".

Aaron Bartholomew looks down at the table in annoyance, "I think your husband is perfectly fine, Mrs. Bartholomew", I reply and walk away.

"See, Alexandra", Aaron insists. "For the last time I'm not racist. Every African American we run into you do that, and you completely over look the fact that my father is black".

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, besides that girl over there slept with a man in his early 20s. You were shocked and appalled is all", she explains.

"Alexandra, you just don't get it do you—never mind", he mutters and looks out the window sadly.

I arrive to the window and put the order, and spin the canister to face Prince, "Sup, Mellow", he greets.

"Hey Prince", I greet back.

"So, are you still up for this weekend or you changed your mind", he asked as he tossed the onions in the pan up and down.

"Nuala says I don't have a choice in the matter", I reply remorsefully.

"HAHA, there we go", he yells and starts doing his weird dance.

Prince is something else; he is an attractive guy with dark brown skin, and a nice butt. The best part is his eyes; they are the color of sun kissed wheat, perfectly golden. He is one of my close friends outside of school, and we always keep each others' secrets. I wonder if he'll take the demigod situation well.

I feel someone slap my butt and turn to see Picardie, "Hi dearie, I need a bottle of the Sangiovese", she begs with sympathetic smile.

"Sure, I go to the bar", I reply quickly to her.

"Oh yeah, Piccy, and by the way, Naddie's going with us to Dismal Caverns this weekend", Prince shouts smugly.

"Really, yeah", Picardie cheers and slaps my butt again.

"Ow".

I get to the bar, open up the floor door and head downstairs to grab some wine from the cellar. It is easy to find it for me and it's always easy to make a drink, but you have to get creative. I go back upstairs and head over to Picardie and give her the wine. BANG! We all turn our attention to what triggered it. The Dannatos sat in Picardie's section. They are horrible; the worst type of people to run into. I sigh, and run over to give them their menus because Picardie is busy giving the elderly couple tips on wine tasting. I put on the fake cheery smile and give them the menus.

"Hello, welcome to Cabana de Rouge, we have a discount today on our expensive pastas, twenty dollars to the small price of eleven dollars", I explain.

"Yeah, we're not interested. Give us everything that's bloody, and uncooked, hon." she slurs out while her husband kisses her neck.

"Um, I'm not sure if—"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, give us what we want, baby girl", the guy interrupts. "By the way, why don't you come by the house? I'll give you a fine job then this stupid ass dump".

They look and smell awful. They both look ratty and nothing significant like their eye color or their skin color pops out. I turn around and walk away to avoid them.

"So, that one, huh", the man states an octave lower than his voice. "Delicious".

"I think she's retarded; she may not see this one coming", the woman explains smugly.

As I try to avoid the new customers I turn to face another woman walking inside the restaurant this time she sits at my side, so I grab a menu. Like always I put on a fake grin and a smile, "Hello, welcome to Cabana de Rouge, we have a discount today on pastas. All eleven dollars", I explain happily.

"Oh, how interesting I'd like the Carbonara with which wine do you like", she asks sincerely.

"I don't drink wine", I reply slowly.

"Really", she inquires disbelievingly.

"I like Nebbiolo, it was my mom's favorite", I reply with small smile.

"Fog wine, very hard to come by, you've got tastes. Where is your mother now", the woman asks curiously.

I took a deep breath, "She's dead", I reply slowly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", the woman says with a saddened face.

"Oh, it's cool", I say with a faint smile. "Well, I'm Valerie Miramontes"

"That means "look upon the strong mountain" right", she immediately deciphers.

"I-I didn't think of it that way, but yes it is actually", I chuckle nervously.

The woman looks "indistinguishable" for age, but she had sea blue eyes and light brown hair with olive toned skin. She looked Greek, but I'm not necessarily sure. She was very pretty, but she blinks a lot when she talks.

"I will take some of that Nebbiolo with my Carbonara, Valerie", she states with a small smile. "Oh, my name's Ariadne, Dionysus' wife".

~….~

Meanwhile in Edisto Beach, South Carolina

I guess I wasn't the only one taking it hard. Sylvia Rose is furiously mixing the Angel Food cake batter with unsettled rage. She is gritting her teeth, and trying hard not to lose it. She wears a night gown with the little bunny slippers I got her in New Orleans. Luckily or Unluckily, Tiffany Red is there trying to console her.

"That little shit, I took care of her like my own daughter and she's gonna do me like that", she yells angrily as she pours the finished batter into the pot. "She's the devil's child, that's what she is".

"Oh, Sylvia, teenagers have those kinds of urges it is perfectly understandable if she was to sleep with this man", Tiffany explains. "I doubt that she would do something like that though, she's too clever".

"Watch over her, her father said. Take care of her until the time comes, he said", Sylvia rants. "I said no, that his juvenile delinquint of a child would give more grey hair, but he just laughed and walked away".

"She's like her parents, free spirited and tough, the blood of Sofie and who'd you say her father was", Tiffany asks curiously.

"Dionysus", Sylvia grumbles

"We should've took her to church", Tiffany gloats as she shakes her head.

"Humph, church", Sylvia mutters irritably. "We took her to church, remember".

**Flashback: **Mt. Zion Baptist Church

It was a horrible idea to take a demigod to church, but it's better if you do. It wasn't a church service, but Tiffany took me there to meet the pastor, because she "thought" that it would solve my problems. Tiffany Red had her hair in a boy cut, and wore a soft yellow suit with one of those hats you'd see in London, Britain. She wouldn't look at me, probably because she thought I had an issue with faith. I wasn't even in church attire, matter of fact I wore a regular button down shirt with a denim jacket and pants.

The church was small and strangely beautiful. It sat on a hill with its glass stained windows facing the rising sun. The walls are made of white brick and the plain wooded crucifix stood on its spiral tower. I felt like I was going to instantly burn up the moment I'd place my foot on the steps. We walked in and were greeted by Father Eli T. Eisenhower. He wore a white cloaked outfit with the collar thing around his neck. He was stubby and a little round around the stomach. He smiled a lot, and had a huge chin.

"Welcome, Valerie, to Mt. Zion Baptist church", Father Eli greeted happily. "Praise God for his beautiful and strong children".

"Amen, praise him", Tiffany added.

I was at a loss of words, and the next thing I knew they were both staring at me.

"Yeah, go Jesus", I yell with a thumbs up.

Tiffany closed her eyes in embarrassment, and quickly looked at the preacher with a worried expression.

"Valerie, come with me inside", Father Eli insisted as he patted my shoulder.

I walked with him inside, the paths were lined by blue carpet, and the pews were made of wood as well. I stared at the glass stained window of a man on his knees facing a beaming light. It was a wickedly brilliant mural. I was about to touch it when—

"Valerie, sit here", Father Eli motioned.

I walked on over as I tucked a strand of my curly nappy hair behind my ear. I sat next to him facing the front of the church while I played with my thumbs.

"Valerie, do you know who Jesus is", Father Eli asked politely.

"Well, Jesus is this guy who was born in Bethlehem. He was taken care of by his mom, Mary, and his step-father, Joseph. He lived his whole entire life helping, teaching, and befriending people. Later on, he was betrayed by his disciple, Judas, for pieces of silver and given to the authorities. He was crucified, just because he suggested and taught that everyone should get along. He's the Demigod of demigods with a great heart. Anyone would have wanted to know him or be his friend", I explained.

Father Eli stared at me with a puzzled look, "And he rose from the dead, Valerie. He didn't die", he immediately added.

"You're right, and the other forces of nature are afraid of the God with no name, because he really cares about everyone despite who we are or what we are", I agreed.

"What are you talking about", Father Eli asked with a terrified look on his face.

"Well, some gods from the old days still exist, but the God with no name is the very first one and all powerful one. The other gods are just immortals with abilities, but he created everything. Uranus and Gaia were personified into this living being that mortals don't notice, but what some people sense", I explain.

"I see".

"I just put that all together, and the puzzle pieces fit. So in all explanation, God probably does exist. I mean look around you, but nowadays the churches are starting to get a little…well there's no way of putting this, but hating on people who were born different when God said don't hate", I continued.

"And how do you know this", Father Eli asked slowly.

"Why, I'm a demigod".

**Approximately 21 seconds later: **

Tiffany Red dragged me out of that church quicker than a reaction when explosive materials make contact with each other. Apparently, I was a born-again pagan.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh Lord, have mercy, the look in the pastor's eye", Tiffany wept.

"I didn't see that coming", Sylvia tried to hide her laughter.

"It's her father's fault. You know how he was. He led on Sofie for all those years, and then he left", Tiffany explains. "A father or mother abandoning their child is heartbreaking. It's tough on her, I'm sure. Did we ever take the time to ask her about how she felt?

~….~

Meanwhile back at Cabana de Rouge:

I find myself face to face with Ariadne, my dad's wife. Now this is weird like really weird. I feel like I am going to puke. Not once does it ever come to someone's mind that, "Hey, I should talk to my dad's wife who he cheated on with my mother. Nah, there ain't going to be no problem". I keep the half dumb/appalled look on my face.

"I er I got to freak-go get your order", I stumble out. "Stay here, while I get your food, mam er my lady, and stay there, don't vanish".

I sorta run to the kitchen window, "Um Carbonara, step on it. And uh some breadsticks with the best sauce you got", I shout.

"Damn, Miss bossy, I like this new side of you, coming up next", he shouts.

After around ten minutes, I delivered my food to Ariadne. She smiles and welcomes me to sit with her.

"This is really good, I always liked these similar to the meals in Crete", she laughed as she gave me a fork. "Oh, don't worry; you won't get in trouble, not with me here".

"Thank you, mam", I reply as I gently take the fork.

As we continue to eat the pasta which is delicious by the way I had to ask a question that bothered me during this whole thing.

"Ariadne, why do you stay with him", I ask.

Ariadne smiles and looks down, "He really doesn't do this as often, but when he does it hurts. I can't blame the woman, but I feel anger. When you allow yourself to hold onto that hatred for anything like a child that came out of that, you can't be angry at that. You move on, even though you're stuck there. I came here to say that I'm not angry at you", she explains and gave me a smile.

"Really, you don't hate me", I ask slowly.

"No, it took nineteen years to say that", she replies with a sad look.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry for what my parents did to you", I say as I squeeze her hand.

She looks at me and then continues to eat her food. The conversation breezes by, she asked me questions about me, mostly. Before she left, she said something that will haunt me for years, "You have a great destiny, Valerie. It'll be a hard road, but eventually you'll find your peace. Don't be afraid to rebel", and with that she was gone.

The day got darker and soon the job was over. Picardie and Paulette left while Prince and Nuala were busy eating sexy Javier Costello's food. I was busy trying not to show how pissed I was, the Dannatos were giving me a hard time when I pushed them out. The last person in the bar was Kelsey Buntley, he is drunker than a singing satyr; even though I've never seen one before.

"And she left me just like that", he slurs out while drinking his scotch.

My father is making a joke for me and I don't find it funny. I calm down and face the fat man.

"Sir, Maggie Washington left you two years ago because of your drinking problem. She was getting sick and tired of showing up here and carrying your half naked, dumb ass to the car. And now your family's going to start doing it too, even though your drunken behavior humiliates your them to death", I explain.

He begins to sniffle and turns to leave the bar in sadness, "poor bastard", I mutter as I start to wash the dishes.

"_That was harsh, kid_", I hear a voice say in the back of mind.

I turn on the TV on the ceiling to see something disturbing, "Yes, a missing person alert has become national is issued for a young teen, named Valory Hammon, who disappeared on South Charles Street in Baltimore, Maryland. A friend of hers Rondall Mitchell was found hanging from the wires on a nearby garage. The police are baffled that Hammon disappeared without a trace or a speck of evidence", the reporter explains.

I cover my mouth in shock, I remember her face, and how shy she was. Why would someone take her? I immediately grab a jacket and walk outside to get some air.

I lean against the wall as soon as I get outside to get some air. CLANK! I turn to see where the sound comes from and I immediately turn around and run to the entrance. RARR! I can hear it chasing me and immediately pull out my ice pick knife. As soon as I turn I realize that it is a huge nasty fur missing dog with razor sharp teeth. I throw my knife, but it misses and veers off to the side. In desperation, I grab a long piece of glass and throw it at it. The shot was going to miss, and something tugs at my gut as I reach out for it. The glass follows my movement and curves hitting the dog in the face. I fall backward in pain; my gut is hurting like crazy and it feels like cramps only worse. How did I curve that?

As I try to get up, I feel something grab my hair and drag me into the middle of the alley way. I immediately start biting, screaming, and kicking until I look at him. It was the pale man from the Rest Area stop in Florida. I punch him hard in the face and he drops me, but before I can get away, he grabs me and crushes me in his arms. I try to grab a rock but he grabs my arm and slams it on the ground. I begin to scream louder until he slams against the garage hanger. Everything stops, there is no more sounds just white noise.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! What do you think, huh? Yeah, I'm a bitch, but any who I hope you all liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long. I did a lot of editing to make sure everything makes since. So stay tuned for White Rabbit where we will discover Naddie's fate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Well, college for me is literally right around the corner, and I know I'm going to be very busy. In the mean time, read and enjoy and go down the rabbit hole! **

_White Rabbit_

_When the men on the chessboard_

_Get up and tell you where to go_

_And you've just had some kind of mushroom_

_And your mind is moving low_

_Go ask Alice_

_I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion_

_Have fallen sloppy dead_

_And the White Knight is talking backwards_

_And the Red Queen's "off with her head!"_

_Remember what the doormouse said;_

_"Feed YOUR HEAD... Feed your head"_

Dear readers, something crazy is going on in the United States and things are getting worse. It's bad enough that some kid named Percy Jackson is accused for stealing the lightning bolt, but there are unclaimed half-bloods creating havoc in cities everywhere. Be on the lookout, mortals are so freaking screwed. Now is the time to PANIC! THE END IS NIGH!

anonymous

Birmingham, Alabama

I remembered drifting in and out of consciousness while I was being carried to gods know where. I heard only the sounds of crushed leaves; everything else is disturbingly silent. At a certain point, the thing carrying me stopped and threw me on a ground. I couldn't even register any feeling of pain, but I heard something inside me crack.

"Alop's, you bleeding sore, do you want me to carry it", a voice screeched out.

"Silence, slave, tell Lycurgus, we have her", Alops responded in an octave voice.

"Fine", it answered slowly. "Lycurgus will be pleased with her capture".

Without another word, Alops tossed my unresponsive body up over his shoulder and carried me away.

**Two weeks later…**

As I lay on my back on the grass facing the sky; I know I figure out my situation. After the assault, I was already blasted to the world of bitter reality. I always thought that the hero would defeat the monster and save the day, I was wrong. He, the gray man, did things to me; terrible things and dragged me off to a man, he called King Lycurgus. His highness was the scariest man I've ever seen in my life. His skin was peeling off, his disconnected jaw hanged open, and his face, his horrible decaying face was the worse. He had a ball to pick with Dionysus, my father and he thought using me as a potential target would make him rush in to save my life. He didn't and I wasn't surprised. Sadly, it was a bad move on everyone's part, and Lycurgus took it out on me.

I was found on a street by an elderly lady and she called the authorities. I was taken to the hospital; I blacked out a lot, but I remember him naming the damages. Broken rib bones, hemorrhaging, Partial Blindness, Internal Bleeding, the list goes on. I found it ironic that Sylvia was blaming the monsters for this. I don't blame them; I blame myself. If I never ran away from home like a selfish bitch then this shit would have never gone down so smoothly. I feel so stupid and I can't help thinking what would have happened if I stayed my ass home.

I quickly close my eyes and start to write in my journal. _"Close your eyes make a wish…__Children, they think anything is possible. They believe in flying in the air with their bikes, shooting stars that grant wishes, and monsters that hide underneath your bed. I was like that once, I loved to play with stuffed animals and sucking honey suckles against the small creak in the backyard. I had no worries about the future and I always thought that only innocent people inhabited the earth. I used to call the monster hiding in my closet, Colby the flying turtle, and that he was just angry that nobody accepted him…like me. You may be thinking that everything I'm telling you is complete and utter bullshit, I guess now it is. You should always be afraid of the dark, there are no flying bikes, monsters don't only sleep under the bed but everywhere, shooting stars grant wishes that never happen. Demigods…half human, half god; we're all illegitimate children looking for acceptance from our parents, and hope that maybe our daddies and mommies will look down and be proud of us. What we don't want to believe is the insuffience of explanation. We don't want to accept the world that was handed down to us, because it's full of flaws. We want to be heroes, and go down in flame and glory, but suddenly that idea turns into dust, along with us. Everything we ever knew is going to be washed away. Nothing about us will stay after we're gone. Nothing lasts forever, _but on a happy note, may I be the first to say that satyrs are by far the funniest looking creatures in the Greek mythological world. 

After approximately fourteen hours of thinking and writing in the journal that the Shrink gave me, I was ready to see the last of the sun. I brush the bugs and grass off my white dress, and rub my bandaged arms. I flinch at the memory of how they got there to begin with. I walk over to the old elm tree in my backyard and climb all the way to the top. I lie on the thickest branch and stare at the three coolest things in the world, clouds, the sunset, and the full moon.

~….~

Around the time of pitch black nightfall, I walk back inside the house. As soon as I open the door, I hear multiple voices coming from the kitchen. I close the door quietly and sit at the steps hearing every word that came out of their mouths.

"She's getting worse, Mr. Woodward", Mrs. Rose cries out. "She's not eating, or talking about what happened. She won't show me how she feels and it's scaring me".

"This case is very normal with demigods", Mr. Woodward insists. "Maybe it's her way of getting over it".

Mr. Woodward is my shrink, a fellow satyr friend of some satyr called Silenus. I don't bother reading mythology anymore; I prefer to stay in my own little magical world, deep in my imagination, where no one can find me. All the satyrs, I've met recently are all assholes and kiss asses.

"Woodward, Valerie is turning into a shell", Mrs. Rose voice cracks. "The girl is just gone, and she may never come back".

"Sylvia, Valerie isn't your child", Mr. Woodward replies. "I suggest you don't bring up these facts again or you'll anger someone".

"Hey, Ass wipe, I'm more of a parent to that child than Sofie and Dionysus combined that's why chose me to take care of her", Mrs. Rose shouts. "And if you ever call me, Sylvia again, your furry ass is going out that window".

There she was; I never heard her talk like that for awhile.

Mr. Woodward clears his throat nervously, "Well, the situation with Valerie is being closely watched and she'll be alright", he states as he shuffles in his seat.

"And how is the situation. Approving or faltering", Mrs. Rose asks seriously.

"It's not improving", a new voice says. "War is inevitable on Mt. Olympus".

"Quiet, Walter", Woodward hisses. "The main fact is that things are bad on Olympus right now. Zeus's lightning bolt is missing and a war is about to start between Poseidon and Zeus".

I stand up and open the door slowly to see four er-people, Mrs. Rose, Mr. Woodward, a nervous looking satyr who I'm guessing is Walter, and a frail woman facing the window. Mr. Woodward looks horrid in that suspender suit, and his glasses are always crooked. The older looking lady looks very familiar. She is wearing a lengthy red dress with a fur coat. Her pure white hair is in a banana bun and her nose is hooked. Her blue eyes are cold.

They all face me and the one called, Walter stands instantly and greets me, "My lady, greetings", he says as he trembles.

I cautiously shake his sweaty hands and walk past them all to the refrigerator. Walter mesmerizes over his hand I just shaked while trembling.

"Baby, talk to me", Mrs. Rose begs as she touches my shoulder.

I pick up a permanent marker and cross off another day on the calendar. I then turn and walk back out of the kitchen and walk calmly up the stairs into my room.

I open my door and walk into my room. I lock the door, so I will not be disturbed by anyone. I open the door to the bathroom; turn on the lights, and start running the water into the bath. I put in a bunch of bubbles and tossed a bath bomb in the water. I remember when I had those marathon baths when I was twelve. I found my inner sexuality in this tub which is bluntly what I'm assuming most girls do, but today isn't one of those days. I take off my white dress, my undergarments, and soak in the bath. I pick up the remote for the radio, and "A day in the life" by the Beatles begins to play. I sink to the bottom underneath the manmade currents of my bathtub. I slowly begin to fall as the speed up variation of the song begins to start.

Suddenly the pool of water rumbles and I immediately get out. I find myself staring at the pool of water; I lean closely to it and instantly I fall inside the. The pool of water turns into a chasm of earth and mysterious glowing stones. I struggle to grab onto objects to stop my fall, but they all crack or turn into dust. I begin to scream at the top of my lungs as I twist and turn down the chasm. The ground looks unbelievably bright and watery. I scream the moment I hit it with a violent force.

SLAM! I open my eyes slowly to see the white ceiling and I close my eyes to drift off to sleep. SLAM!

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHAHHHHH"_

"OH MY GODS, VALERIE, BABY", Mrs. Rose screams as she pulls me out the water.

I didn't register why she was crying until I saw the bloody water in my tub. I realize that my bandages on my arms are now undone and the time of the month must have come. She held me close to her body and covered me in a towel.

"Baby, what the hell were you thinking", Mrs. Rose exclaims. "Valerie, I cannot deal with this, you little shit. You are seeing Mr. Woodward tomorrow and we are getting your shit straightened out".

~….~

**The next day**

Mr. Woodward stares at me from his office chair as I stare at the city of Charleston, South Carolina. I had to wear a dignified summer dress and comfortable flats, because Mrs. Rose says so. I've been in his office dozens of times, but you can still smell the rosemary inside the room. The white walls are the same and the recycling frames are places uniquely on the each wall. As rotten memories about this place file up in my head, I begin to think about school, family, friends, and stuff. He pulls out another untouched journal and gives it to me.

"How is the writing doing for you", Mr. Woodward asks. "You know what we said about writing one's feelings".

I do the same thing that I've been doing since the incident three weeks ago, don't talk just listen.

"Well, can I read this journal of yours", Mr. Woodward asks. "If you don't respond I'll take that as a yes".

I continue to stare out the window watching a cloud that looks like a turtle.

"Alright, let's start with first page: _"I went to the market today, and saw the pastor there. He was arguing with the clerk. He looked stupid". _That's um very interesting, Valerie, but we want to talk about you. How do you feel?" Mr. Woodward asks slowly.

I look at him stoically and shrug my shoulders.

"Well, Mrs. Rose has told me about the incident last night, and we don't want that to happen again", he explains earnestly. "We were going to send you to Camp half blood, but due to your situation you are too destructive to go to camp".

"_Am I?_ Well, I guess that's good news", I think with a quick sigh of relief. Sadly, I can't shake the feeling that this is my dad's way of throwing me up shit's creek. "Oh dear…" I mumble inaudibly.

"This new decision was thought of for a while and Sylvia Rose thinks that this idea will help you to adapt and meet new people", he insists. "I am putting you into a program that helps kids like you to get better. Verndale Boarding School for Fine Arts is located in Providence, Rhode Island. You'll be going there in the fall and many of the teachers are magical as well as clear-sited, so they'll understand your situation.

The clock on the time box rings and I begin pack up my things for a long conversation home, "Valerie, we expect you to be on good behavior there", he states.

I nod quickly, and then turn to walk away.

Mr. Woodward stares at me peculiarly, and starts to put away my files, "Poor girl", he whispers sadly.

~….~

**Going Away Party:**

Sylvia Rose insists on throwing a party to work out my issue of adapting and talking to new people. I didn't think I was that bad, but then I realize that everyone I've met in my life start the conversation first; including my dad. I guess I am excited to see some people that I haven't seen in a while. I know that my sister, Kathleen, is coming and sadly, my brother, Shawn as well Tiffany Red, Missy Scott, the evil kids: Muriel Sheldon and Janelle Ross, Father Eisenhower, his wife, and five children, Lexie Bartholomew, Gladis Aquitaine, Aunt Matilda, Uncle Storm, and my cousins: Jordan, and Eugenia, the Pratt family, Miranda Steele and her son, William, and Chamomile Sune. There is someone else coming, but Mrs. Rose is mum on that.

We spent the day before making food for the party, and it was fine. I honestly don't want to go through the whole list of foods we have, but we do have Angel food cake with icing, strawberries, cantaloupe and also klefta. Sylvia Rose was trying to work on my abnormally quiet toned speech; I suppose we made some improvement…kind of.

At the day of the party everything smells like glade, fruits, and southern cooking. I really don't mind. "Don't be afraid to talk to people", I tell myself as I walk upstairs to my room to get changed. I go inside my room to see a light green and light blue floral dress lying on my bed. Next to it a plain white shirt, and a panama hat. Sylvia Rose is really throwing to wolves here. I take off my robe and begin to put on my undergarments and the outfit.

The house begins to fill up with guests and the sounds of muffled conversations. I cover the bandages on my arms with my mom's wedding gloves and then start to cover my wrist with pearl bracelets. I then put on my white tennis shoes. I clip my bangs back, and let the rest of the poofy curly hair hang behind my back. I grab the Panama hat and exit my room. Most of the time during parties; I sneak into the party and wait for people to leave. I was really good with that when I was a child, but when mom grabbed me during the mist of my bad ass ninja skills, the mission instantly failed and everyone began to pinching my cheek, telling mom what an adorable toddler I was.

I jog down the stairs and dodge a group of mysterious people and make my way outside to see Lexie and Gladis arguing about the food they brought for the party. Gladis Aquitaine is African-American and astonishingly muscular and thin. I mean like athletic buff, and she wears a frown, but I do admire her natural face aside from Lexie's suicidal makeup face. I dodge them too. I try to look for Missy Scott, but bump head first into a tall boy. I rub my head, and suddenly the kid grabs me swings me around.

"Hey, mouse", the boy shouts as he pops me in the back of my head.

"Shawn, let go", I groan in pain as his hug almost cracks my ribs.

"How's my baby sister doing", Shawn asks quickly.

"I'm tired and hungry", I quickly reply.

Shawn is my older brother and childhood rival. Don't let his good looks fool you. You girls may think he has the most adorable violet eyes, the awesome jet black hair, and perfect Greek complexion but he's evil. He cut my hair off for his stupid art/science project. Mom punished him for it, but I say not enough. He wears the normal clothing; jeans, shirt, and jacket. He and I both share the same withdrawn looks; we both assume we get it from mom.

"Man, I've missed you", Shawn exclaims happily.

"Humph, I haven't missed you, Shawn", I reply with my arms crossed.

Kathleen walks over in her floral red dress and white high heels with a fruit basket in her hands. She gives a traditional Govia family smile and hands Shawn the fruit basket. I give a large hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do with my sister", Shawn grumbles as he stares at her.

"You came and you cooked", I cry out.

"Yeah, I'm the best, huh", Kathleen asks openly with a smile

"Hahaha! She didn't cook, she got that from the fruits and flowers bouquet at the front of the train station", Shawn chuckles.

Kathleen's face morphs into an angry Amazon and like always Shawn stands his ground, "I'm just telling truth", he adds with a wink.

"Shawn, I told you I'm not up with it, today", Kathleen hisses.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll just lie and tell everyone you made this", Shawn quickly replies and starts heading towards the house.

"Yeah, you go do that", she shouts angrily.

I look around and see the two juvenile delinquents running towards my direction, "Hey, kitty, I'm going to ditch, look to nine o' clock", I whisper in her ear.

She looks to nine o' clock and notices Muriel and Janelle running over towards us, "Naddie, don't leave me here with them. Naddie", she calls out, but notices that I'm gone.

I run into Aunt Matilda and Uncle Storm who came all the way from New Mexico. My aunt heartily hugs me, "Valeria, darling, you have to visit us in Santa Fe", she states in a thick Hispanic accent.

My whole family originates in Spain, Morocco, and South Africa. My mom and her siblings moved here to pursue their college education. While my brother and sister were born here in America; I was born in Serville, Spain while my mom was visiting family members. I wasn't supposed to come out until a month later, so it was scare, but hey I came out okay. (No pun intended). My first language is Spanish, and my second is English.

Aunt Matilda is related to me through marriage, she's in her mid-thirties, and has long wavy auburn bronze hair and deep olive toned skin. She has greyish blue eyes and very pregnant with her third child. She is wearing a calm yellow dress with a crucifix necklace around her neck. Uncle Storm has the luscious brown skin like my mom and I. He has amber eyes and close trimmed chocolate brown hair. He is wearing an outfit similar to my older brother. Jeez, the men in this family.

"Sylvia Rose says that we'll be going to Spain for the family gathering thing", I claim.

"That's terrific, Nadira, your family is really looking forward to seeing you, believe me", Storm replies contently.

"Everyone, the food's ready. Naddie come inside, someone wants to see you", Mrs. Rose calls.

I say my goodbyes and greet the Pratt family, while I head towards the house, "Hi, Isadora! Virginia, Jorge, and Bruno, I'm glad you guys came; we have the food set up in the backyard. Avoid Shawn, he'll eat it all", I say as they give me hugs.

"Naddie, quickly", Sylvia Rose yells.

"Okay! I'll see yawl later", I say my goodbyes.

I run inside the house and see a woman sitting on the chair wearing a beautiful dress, and a bead necklace. She looks good for sixties; she has dark brown eyes, similar brown skin and long curly dark brown hair like me. Sylvia Rose's eyes are watery, "Valerie, this is your grandmother, Alicia Govia", she explains.

She looks just like me in an odd way; I'm kind of hoping I look like her when I reach sixty.

"Valerie, you look like a picture", Alicia claims as she caresses my face. "The last time I saw you, you were a newborn baby, now look at you, all beautiful. You'd give Aphrodite I run for her money".

I smile nervously and look nervously at the sky. I don't want to end up like Andromeda, tied onto a rock, and ready to be sacrificed to an evil sea monster. I make a silent prayer, _"Oh, Aphrodite, she doesn't mean that. She's my grandmother, please pardon her. I'll put a couple of meat and salmon Kabobs on the grill for you"._

"Now, where is your handsome brother and beautiful sister", she asks as she kisses my forehead.

"There outside, in the line for food", I reply with a relaxed smile.

Sylvia helps Alicia from her seat and walks her to the backyard, "Oh, Sylvia, she's a doll", she states as they walk away.

I quickly run to the kitchen and grab a few meat Kabobs and place them on the grill worriedly. I look over to see Shawn flirting with Isadora, who is probably entranced by his face. She begins to giggle helplessly.

As I leave the food on the grill to burn I run over to Missy Scott, but my dash is interrupted by Ms. Steele. She's very tall, has beeline blond hair, and bright teal eyes. She wears bell bottom jeans and a white dress shirt. She is also carrying her three month old, William in her arms, "Naddie", she greets as she hugs me.

"Hi, Ms. Steele, oh he's lovely, can I hold him", I ask politely.

"Of course, he's a sleeper. He looks like his father", Ms. Steele replies as her face saddens a little.

I hold the baby in my arms, and notice his growing blond hair and his blue eyes. I couldn't help picturing him standing in front of a red car with sun glasses.

"Naddie, Missy Scott and Alicia want to see you", Mrs. Rose calls.

I sigh and hand the baby back to Ms. Steele, "He's so lovely. I'm sorry Ms. Steele I got to go…again".

"Aw, take your time", she insists as she rocks her son.

The party was fine for the most part, Janelle and Muriel caught up with me, and I got to hold my two year old cousin, Eugenia for the first time. Pastor Eisenhower and his wife avoided me throughout most of the party, but there daughters, Mariam and Ruth talked to me.

Alicia walks over to me and sits next to me, "I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you. My daughter and I don't like to include children in these situations and- -it doesn't matter. What matters is that I got to see you for the first time in fourteen years. Now, I'd like to give you something that will help you with some things", she explains.

She hands me a heavy cylinder metal with ancient engravings that I can make out barely.

"That'll protect you just like it's last owner, and be good. Remember you aren't alone", she states as she kisses my cheek.

Storm helps her up and they walk to the car, "Adios, muchacha", Matilda whispers as she hugs me and Storm does his little wave thing that he always does. Jordan runs over to me in her yellow dress and red cardigan and gives a kiss on the cheek. She quickly runs off while waving. I wave sympathetically back.

Around one o' clock in the morning, folks started to clear out. Shawn and Kathleen had to get back to the train station much to my disliking, but they said they'll visit me in Verndale. Muriel and Janelle invited themselves over for a sleepover when they fell asleep on the couch and Ms. Steele went back home with her son.

Sylvia Rose and I cleaned up the house and I cleaned up the ashes on the stove. It didn't smell all burned; it smelled like grass, trees, and freshly cooked meat. A brush of wind comes by but I'm too busy fixing the stove.

"Aphrodite doesn't mind stuff like that anymore; your perfectly safe", a voice says behind me.

I turn to see my dad wearing a purple dress shirt and dress pants leaning on the table. I walk over quickly and pick up the plates and the silverware. I quickly turn on my heels and walk back inside the house. By the time I got back inside my house my dad is already standing behind me. I stare at him stoically; I really don't feel like talking to him, right now. Not in a bad way, I'm really tired.

"You alright", he asks cautiously.

"All's quiet in the western front", I breath out.

He gives me a small smile; he always looks like he's trying to figure something out, and it doesn't make me feel good at all. Now I know why he looks so ancient looking.

"Alright", he replies withdrawn. "So your off to school, I guess. Be safe".

I make a forceful smile, and go to the living room. Sylvia Rose is cleaning the tables, "Mrs. Rose, I'm assuming that you know my dad is here. I'm putting Muriel and Janelle to bed", I whisper as I try to lift Janelle.

Sylvia Rose smiles at me and walks into the kitchen.

~….~

**One day later:**

I wake up around six-thirty in the morning to lie in the tree in the backyard again. I want to see the sunrise and chase the fading stars like I did when I was child. It's no secret; I will miss this spot, my room, and Mrs. Rose. She says that I can come home every Thanksgiving, and Christmas. I can't go to Cardinale anymore, and I won't see my old or new friends again. To me this is all bullshit, but I was too dangerous to be left here. How am I dangerous? That I don't know. Thankfully, I don't need to take the subscribed pills anymore, because I tested negative. The hospital thought that I suffered from severe schizophrenia and an anti-social personality disorder. How ironic, huh? I'm talking to you all.

I hear the door close quietly and I look down to see Mrs. Rose looking up at me. I immediately sit up as she climbs the elm tree. She eventually gets on to the branch under me, but it begins to bend over.

"Hey, I made you some tea and there is left over angel food cake for breakfast", she states with a saddened smile.

I look towards the glowing sky and lay my head on my arms.

"We'll see each other every holiday, and you won't have to worry about anything. I'll take care of the house and you get good grades in that school", Mrs. Rose explains. "Next summer we can go overseas and go to Spain, so you can meet your family members and you'll have so much fun".

I turn my head to face and look down at the ground sadly, "Do I really have to go and leave you all", I whisper to myself.

"Come on in, and change. You're getting skinny and frigid, Naddie", she adds sharply. "Get inside or I'll—I jump off the branch before she can finish up her threat and walk back inside.

Sadly the time comes, seven-thirty to be exact. Mrs. Rose and I wait on the sidewalk for the creepy lady and her assistant to pick me up. While the yellow jackets buzz around the asphalt on the street, a familiar face runs towards us. I look up to see her, and my face begins to convulse with irritation.

"Hi, Mrs. Miramontes", Muriel shouts as she hugs me.

Muriel Sheldon is wearing her R2 D2 shirt and plaid pajama bottoms and has her bunny slippers on. She looks as though she's been awake all night as her usual brown eyes are dilated and her smile is crazy looking. Her reddish brown hair is in messy pig tails and she smells like pure sugar. Uh oh.

"Hey, did you miss me? I missed you. Where are you going? Who are you going with? Are you dying? I hope not. Can I come with you? Why aren't you talking? Do you have candy? I had candy this morning. I don't want you to leave. Why don't you answer your calls? Are you avoiding me? Do I annoy you? I'm sorry I don't want to annoy you", she blurts out.

My eye twitches as I stare at her. Muriel is one of the most annoying kids any parent wants to deal with. Ever since the trip to New Orleans, she's been stalking me and following everywhere. She's one big ball of ADHD and sugar highs. After a while, I realize that I wasn't as bad as my mother told me.

"Sheldon, do want you want me to get the spray", Mrs. Rose snarls.

"No, I came to give Naddie something", she quickly replies as she sits next to me. "Here, I made it out of sea glass".

She places the ring on my lap so I can get a closer look at it. It was pretty, a pale lavender with little unformed pearls inside. The color changes in the sunlight; it's very beautiful. I look at her and give a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She quickly pulls me into a hug.

"I love you, Miss Miramontes", she shouts.

Whoosh! A large royal blue shuttle bus appears in front of us. I turn to face Muriel and Sylvia; they both immediately embrace me. When we all pull away I notice Sylvia Rose's eyes watering, but Muriel's face is beaming with happiness.

The woman from a couple nights ago walks down the steps of the bus and walks towards my direction. She is wearing a pastel pink suit with a fur scarf in the summer time and bright pink lipstick. She is holding a clipboard filled with individual slips and pictures. She stops in front of me and looks me up and down.

"Humph, Valerie Anne Miramontes, daughter of Dionysus, yes", she asks smugly.

I nod and stand to get my belongings together, "That won't necessary, Valerie. You there, put her possessions in the bus", she orders to a young boy in the bus.

The child races towards my things and carries them to the bus with difficulty.

"I am Karen Ramussen, but please call me, Lee Nouveau; you may remember me by your new principal at Cardinale. I'm his ex-wife and I am warning you no funny business. My school is first class and don't you dare ruin it or you are out", she exclaims.

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE-"Muriel, shhhhhh", Mrs. Rose whispers harshly.

I nod at her and turn to face Sylvia rose and Muriel Sheldon, "Goodbye, you two, please behave", I whisper and I follow Mrs. "Ramussen" to the bus.

As soon as I get inside the bus, I quickly run to the window facing my house and wave goodbye. Muriel and Mrs. Rose wave back happily. The bus begins to pull off and watch them become smaller and smaller.

"Valerie, sit down next to the girl right there", Mrs. Ramussen orders.

I follow her orders and sit next to them, "Naddie, thank the gods, I'm not by myself", one of the girls shout.

I turn to see the bossy girl, Paulette Rich. She is wearing jeans and a blue tank top, while I was forced to wear a light blue skirt and a white dress shirt with a pale green sweater. She has tons of makeup on and a new nose stud.

"Hey, Rich", I whisper cautiously.

"Oh hey…Why haven't you answered my calls? Everyone in Birmingham is worried about you, not to mention Nuala and Prince are freaking out. Jeez answer the phone and say hey I'm alive, just letting you", she shouts. "I'm not talking to you".

It's going to be a long ride to Rhode Island

~….~

**Five hours later:**

After the first two hours of picking up deranged juvenile delinquents, I start to lie on my back with my head resting against the window. I look around the bus to see a boy chewing on a knife, a girl attempting to set another girl's hair on fire, and a boy rocking back in forth while eating dumplings. Paulette has been doing her makeup for five hours and now she looks like a gothic Barbie doll. I stare out the window to see trees, a range of mountains, cattle, and a horse.

"Where are we", a boy behind our seat asks.

I get up from the seat and turn around to face him. He's short, stubby, and his face is a perfect shape of an oval. He has big creamy brown eyes, curly close-cut brown hair and his skin is a dark brown. He is wearing the Verndale school logo shirt with a red bow tie and grass stained caches. I recognize him instantly.

"Darwin, you're a demigod too", I ask slowly.

"Oh my stars and garters, Naddie", Darwin shouts. "I haven't seen you all summer".

Paulette snaps out of her silent treatment and turns around to face us. Darwin flinches when he sees her face.

"Hello, Tara Banks", Darwin coughs out.

"What did he just call me", Paulette snarls at me.

I shrug, and sit up on my knees, "So, who's your parent", I ask.

"Eros, the god of love and sexuality", he replies.

I let loose a small laugh; Darwin's jokes are always funny. I don't notice Darwin's face harden. I look at him and stop laughing.

"You're serious", I slowly ask in shock.

"Yes, Eros is my dad. Got a problem", he asks smugly.

"Darwin, Eros is a baby. He's the little cherub thing with the bow and arrow shooting at unsuspecting people and he's-I begin to stop as Darwin's head begins to turn sideways.

"Never mind, I think it's cool. Congratulations", I quickly state and sit back down on the seat.

"Who's your parent", Paulette asks me irritably.

Darwin jumps up from his seat and squishes in with us, "I want to hear this", he states.

"I'm betting Hebe, Hermes, or Aphrodite", Paulette claims.

"Dionysus", I whisper quietly.

"Who", they both ask in unison.

"Dionysus", I say a little louder.

"Naddie, we can't hear you, speak up", Paulette exclaims.

"My parent is Dionysus", I exclaim back.

They both look at me and then at each other. Their faces fill with mirth, and Darwin is on the ground laughing his butt off. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, that is so freaking funny, that is so gods damn you for being so lucky, oh my gods. Dionysus, man oh man! I'm taking you to the club in Providence, and we're going to party like it's HOT".

"Hey-hey, Naddie what's your fav-favorite d-drink, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", Paulette adds as she laughs insanely.

"You are both mentally unstable", I state through clenched teeth.

"And you should know", Darwin shouts as he laughs uncontrollably.

I give them both the middle finger and get up from my seat to move to an empty one, "Hey, we're sorry let's chill and have some wine", Paulette calls out.

"You have us at Merlot", Darwin adds trying to stop his laughter. "We love you, Naddie, come back".

The bus thrusts backward and I fall on my butt. I was about to slide all the way to the front of the bus, but something pushes me back to my seat. I struggle to get back onto my seat as the bus tosses side to side. I grab the handles on the chair and hold on. Everyone is screaming and grabbing on to something. I move to the window to see a whole bunch of trees flying all over the place as well as dark shape in the woods. The bus jumps and everyone goes up with it. The bus finally halts to a stop, throwing everyone forward, and then back.

Karen er Lee Nouveau stands up in center aisle, "Students, who's alive sound off".

"Oh my gods, I broke every bone in my body", a voice screams.

"Shut up, Anthony", a voice shouts.

"You shut up, Cass", Anthony yells back.

"I think a broke my lipstick and I cracked nail", a girl shrieks.

"Oh my gods, which nail, Celestine", a boy sarcastically shouts.

"SILENCE", Mrs. Nouveau shouts and everyone becomes quiet. "We will exit the bus in an orderly fashion".

Everyone gets up and the first few rows are dismissed by Mrs. Nouveau. The boys, Anthony and Cass stood in the row of seats next to us, waiting for our rows to be dismissed. Anthony is a weird looking elfish boy. He has very light blond hair and fair skin. His eyes are a greyish brown and he was mid-size. He wore a wrinkly dress shirt and jeans with black converses. Cass is a tall Asian with dyed orange hair, and nose piercings. He is wearing a dark blue cardigan with a white button down shirt and red pants with brown Preston bluchers.

I turn to see the girl, Celestine; she is African American and has strange "dew" eyes. She is wearing a puffy red dress and pearls. Our row is finally dismissed and I quickly follow behind Darwin. A boy behind me puts his foot in front of mine and I trip forward bumping into Darwin.

"Ow", I mumble.

I don't turn to face him; I will not give him the satisfaction. We walk march out of the bus two by twos and head towards the parking area. While we are walking, Darwin begins to make cattle noises, much to the dislike of Mrs. Nouveau.

"MmmmMoooomooooommmmmmooo".

"Who is doing that", Mrs. Nouveau asks.

We all stare at her, and she turns away irritably as she leads us to the parking lot. Eventually everyone starts to make cattle noises; the joke is interrupted by some thunder. I guess the gods didn't like us doing that, but we all ignore it.

By the time we reach the parking lot, we all sit on the pavement and stare at Mrs. Nouveau and her assistants. "Demigods, we are located in the Shenandoah Valley, and the bus has broken down. There is no need to panic; if the bus is not fixed by the end of today we will sleep inside for safety reasons", she explains. "Now let us read the names off to see if anyone is missing".

"Raise your hand when your name is called. Girls: Drye Celestine-"Here I am" Megan McDowell-"Sup", Victoria Berg-"Present", Sevidale Blackwell-"Here", Valerie Miramontes-"Yodel-Ay-Ee-Oooo", Rupinder Patturman-"I'm dead", and Paulette Rich-"Piss off", good. Now boys: Anthony Barlett-"Call me Speedo", Cassidy Bae-"Here", Calvan Chan-"Hi", Gary Maddox-"Huh, what", Jonathan Hawkins-"Johnny's in the house, byotch", Hunter Trevino-"Yeah…", and Darwin Hendrix-"Yodeling with Valerie. Good".

We all sit back down on the pavement and converse with our friends. I decide to pull out my journal and look inside. _"Write about yourself, let's find out about you",_ I recall what Mr. Woodward said until my thoughts are interrupted by a shadow over me.

Johnny immediately grabs my journal and I try to snatch it away from him, but he dodges me. "Alright, give it back", I tell the boy.

He throws the book on the ground and puts his foot on it, "What are you going to do about it", he asks as he looks me up and down.

Johnny Hawkins is very attractive, but he's such a dick. He has caramel colored hair, and fresh brown eyes. He is muscular and has an athletic body, which is a killer for me. He wears a white t-shirt with an open plaid button down shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. He wears timberlands just like me. Why did he have to be such a dick?

"Do you like provoking people or are you from a nation in which it's okay to steal belongings from people", I ask slowly.

"Well, Laurie, I'm a son of Ares, what I say goes and you can't do anything", Johnny says as he smirks at me. I begin to realize that this is his way of trying to get a girl to like him and it wasn't working.

"Well, you must be the arithmetic man; you add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance", I reply as I get up. "And by the way, I want my journal back clean and an apology, have a good day".

Johnny's face burns with rage and embarrassment as he watches me walk away, "Sleep with one eye open tonight", he shouts.

He stares at me like a wild animal ready to strike me down, but before anything can happen.

"It looks like we will have to sleep here, my lady", the bus driver explains.

"Alright, children gather fire wood, we will be camping", Mrs. Nouveau orders cautiously. She points to the boy to fix the tires.

I walk over to Paulette and Darwin who have cooled down from the alcohol jokes. I begin to play with the rocks, while Darwin fixes his bow tie, and Paulette continues to add more mascara.

Mrs. Nouveau walks over to our group and makes an announcement, "Alright, we will be splitting you all up in two groups; you seven over right and you other seven stay here. The one's on the right come with me the others go with the bus driver.

An older heavy set man with grey hair stood over us with a disapproving face, "Half-breeds and pagan worshippers, my name is Bourdain and I will be watching over you while you get wood for our camp site. Seeing that you, devil worshippers already know how to breed for survival, I'm assuming you'll know how to partially control yourselves. Now get", he shouts as he walks back over the bus and sits on steps.

Our mouths drop open in confusion as we cautiously get up and head into the woods. Our group consists of Anthony, Gary, Johnny, Darwin, Rupinder, Paulette, and Me. I stayed near Gary Maddox and Anthony, they look nice for the most part, but it was partially because I didn't want to know how an Ares kid would react to an insult. Gary Maddox is very talkative; he has dark brown hair and grey eyes. He wears an over coat with jeans and dress shoes. While we we're all getting wood, the girl who is Indian, Rupinder, runs towards wide-eyed.

"Guys, you won't believe what we just found, come on", she exclaims hurryingly.

We follow her to a huge abandoned tea house hanging off the cliff. The tea house is purely made as a beautiful Chinese architecture. It looks as though it is in good condition, but the bright red bridge looks a little untrustworthy.

"Oooo, let's go over there", Paulette insists as she walks towards the bridge.

"Uh, I don't think we should", I state as I touch the bridge cautiously.

"I'm with Valerie, the architecture of the building is very old, dating before the Revolution era and if the round bridge holds all seven of us, undesirably, we'll all fall", Gary explains as he holds one finger up.

"Well, whoop-de-doo, Maddox", Johnny adds making Anthony laugh.

He catches me staring at him disapprovingly, "What, you got another smart remark to say", he asks smugly.

"Don't squint up your face like that it makes you look smug", I reply as I stare at the bridge.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, what could possibly happen to us", Paulette asks openly as she joins Rupinder.

"Um, we'll all die by a bridge, instead of monsters", Darwin insists.

"Ah, what's life without a little risk", Anthony sighs.

"Safe", we reply in unison.

"Well, we're going, you coming, Johnny", Anthony asks.

"I'm staying with the black people and the smart ass", Johnny replies.

Darwin and I cock our heads to the side, "That's it I'm going", I hiss.

"Yeah, same here", Darwin adds.

"Now, I'm going to follow the black people", Johnny insists.

Gary, the smart one, all alone decides to follow us too.

The bridge is sturdy enough to hold us all, as we quickly go over as quickly as possible. We reach the doors of the tea house and pull them open as we try not to cough at the dust. We slowly go inside the tea house. The walls are decorated Chinese façade, and traditional columns as well as an old small pond with dead lily pads. The air is stale and old, but the smell of cherry blossom lingers in the air. We look around the place; Johnny insists on following Gary, Darwin, and I while we search around the place. We enter a mysterious bathroom that looks unusually clean for a room before the revolutionary era, matter-of-fact that lit candle looks pretty suspicious too and the damp towel lying on the side of the tub.

The ground begins to shack and the bath begins to bubble with this hairy liquid. I immediately make a run to the entrance to get out; I didn't want to even know what the monster was. An unusually large eight legged creature crawls out the bath tub, Darwin jumps out of his skin and follows me out of the bathroom. Johnny and Darwin slowly back away.

"Hello, heroes, I am Arachne, no need to fear. Please let us eat, together", she whispers seductively.

"Oh my god, it's the mother of spiders", Gary screams horrifically.

"Holy crap", Johnny shouts.

Darwin and I were out of there before she even got out of the tub. We run like maniacs to the entrance, but the door closes shut. We are about to warn the others until Paulette, Rupinder, and Anthony bust out of another room.

"Run, I'll tell you what the warning is, we're in a lot of freaking trouble", Anthony screams on the top of his lungs.

We all run to the center of the room, only to be completely surrounded by magical spiders. We all look around nervously; none of us have weapons to defend ourselves, and we know it's the end. Johnny on the other hand pulls out a switch blade knife, ready to attack.

"Bring it on, spidey", he growls as he flips his blade.

Arachne climbs her way down from the bathroom and stares at us. If spiders can grin, she did, "I simply love the taste of demigods in the evening, feed my darlings", she claims.

Her children crowd around us with their pinchers, but before they can eat us the on the floor begins to crack. Some of the spiders immediately flee from the area, but the hungry one try to snap at our arms and legs.

"AHHHHHHH! HELP ME, HELP ME", Rupinder screams as she pulled away from our circle.

Anthony and Paulette pull her away from the spider, as she continuously kicks it in the face. I am able to fight off at least three of them with my knife, but I am thrown down by a spider instantly. The spider crawls onto me with its pinchers trying to bite my face off. I take my knife and thrust it in its throat. Nasty reddish brown gush falls over my body. Before it can get any worse, Johnny decides to show his manly courage by chopping its head off. More gush falls on my face. He pulls me up and pushes me back in the circle .

Arachne furious at the deaths of three of her children makes her position to strike, "Demigods, you have made a great mistake", she shouts.

She extends her legs and jumps at us with all eight legs extended. We all duck, I try to get on the ground, but it crumbles underneath our feet. Everything around us collapses; the columns begin to fall forward crushing some spiders, but Arachne avoids all of them and struggles to make a web that will catch us. We all land on the newly created web; I miss by an inch and watch as the web's main chord begins to unravel. Arachne pulls on her web more and more, not noticing the strain on the string. Something snaps and we all fall down; someone screams, maybe it's me.

I see floating shields, swords, and spears along with some jewels, necklaces, and goblets along with other treasures. I notice the dirt and glowing stones as I fall. I try to grab onto some objects to grab onto but they turn into dust. My screams become louder as we reach the glowing bright light on the ground. I close my eyes and try to shut down all feeling. THUMP!

"Are we still alive", Anthony coughs out.

"Naddie, you alright", Paulette asks.

I give her the thumbs up as I begin to vomit up this morning's breakfast. Darwin attempts to hold back my hair.

"I'm okay. I may have a minor concussion, but it's probably a headache", Gary explains.

Rupinder gets up and looks at the damage, "It looks like we dodged a big one; this pit is the entrance to the underworld. Thankfully, we're safe", she states.

"Safe, what do you mean we're safe look around you? We're all going to die, man", Anthony screams.

"Wait a minute where's Johnny", Gary asks slowly.

"I don't know", I whimper. "Yeah, I'll let you guys take care of that".

"Maybe, he went inside that cave", Darwin replies.

"Maybe he fell to the underworld; he's probably dead, but we didn't know him that well so it's fine", Paulette insists sarcastically.

We all get ourselves up and walk towards an only opening of a cave. I grab onto the glowing rocks as it lights our way. The sound of club music fills the tunnels and the entrance gets brighter. By the time we reach the entrance, my mouth drops. It's a city like a huge thriving city filled with buildings, temples, coffee shops and so much more. I step to over a rock and see a few people walking by on the street. Wait not people, they are huge and have one large I in the middle of their faces. A flying drakon flies over our heads, and snakes slither around the street. The bay area is the worse part, I think I see the Lochness monster sunbathing on the sands.

"Okay then, let's go", I choke out.

We all back away and turn to go back inside the tunnel. WHOOSH! The shadow figure appears in front of us. He stares us up and down, "Well, we've got ourselves more takers, take them away", he growls.

A bunch of monsters appear around us, and haul us away. I try to kick one of them in the face, but the snake lady jabs me with a dart, causing things around me to become cloudy and loopy. Suddenly, there are stars in the sky, the sun, and floating clouds.

"Oh, pretty clouds", I whisper as I touch the pink clouds.

"Guys, snap out of it, there drugging us", Gary screams in pain.

"Hey, calm down. Everything here is fantastic", Darwin whispers ecstatically.

The shadowy figure begins to sinisterly laugh. He sounds so funny, and everything is rainbows, shooting stars, and flying ponies.

**To Be Continued**

I hope you guys liked that, and sorry it took so long. Tomorrow I'm moving into college, and getting my dorm situated. I'm really excited and in shock at the same time, but don't worry I'll update when I can. The next story is called, What Ever Happened, so be on the lookout. Thank you for your reviews and I'll update soon.

~…~


End file.
